Líos de hermanos
by ratadeacero
Summary: Después de Bespin y antes de Endor, Darth Vader se sorprende al descubrir que Luke y Leia son mellizos. Aun más sorprendido se queda cuando Inteligencia Imperial informa que la relación entre Skywalker y Organa es,mmm, más íntima de lo previamente sospechado. Humor. Traducción.
1. Capítulo 1

Este fic es una traducción de Sibling Revelry, de frodogenic, que la verdad es que recomiendo leer en su versión original a ser posible. Enlace en mi perfil. En total ocho capítulos.

Premisa: Un poco después de Bespin y antes de Endor, Vader descubre que Luke y Leia son gemelos. Pero la verdadera sorpresa viene en el último informe de Inteligencia Imperial sobre la relación entre Skywalker y Organa…

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Primer Capítulo**

* * *

El mejor ejemplo de eficiencia que se podía encontrar en todo el Imperio se encontraba a bordo del _Ejecutor_. El Senado comportándose como mucho como un lodazal, la Corte Imperial una masa indolente, la burocracia siendo la procrastinación encarnada y con los Gobernadores planetarios que no podían acertarle a un Rebelde ni con una holocámara, pero el _Ejecutor_ era el territorio personal de Darth Vader. El que no aportara podía esperar ser expulsado de la nave, por la escotilla y con los pies por delante. Alrededor del Señor del Sith, la expresión "peso muerto" no era una metáfora.

Para aquellos que simplemente no estaban dedicados por completo al perfecto cumplimiento de su deber, pocas cosas podían inspirarlos como la amenaza de expirar.

En el _Ejecutor_ no existían las "pausas para el café" o los "viajes rápidos al servicio". Si uno quería vivir para llegar a su próximo destino, había que trabajar atentamente en su consola hasta el último segundo del turno. Si te quedabas sin nada que hacer, te lo inventabas. Y si eras un oficial junior de sistemas de información que solo recibía actualizaciones que procesar cada dos horas, como el Alférez Kyler Mespa, casi todo el trabajo era inventado. Después de todo no es que introducir datos a los bancos de información de la nave le llevara mucho tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo el Alférez Mespa se limitaba a estar sentado en su estación leyendo informes de Inteligencia. De ese modo, al menos, le parecía estar haciendo algo vagamente educativo, y de vez en cuando descubría algo útil acerca de algún Rebelde esquivo en un lugar donde nadie había pensado en mirar, como un artículo sobre un concurso de canto en Corellia o algo similar.

El rumor de hoy en el almuerzo era que Vader había matado a otro de sus agentes por volver al _Ejecutor_ de vacío. Mespa se encontró rebuscando entre los bancos de datos cualquier información sobre Skywalker, Luke. Su razonamiento era que debería saber algo sobre el Rebelde que su comandante en jefe estaba tan obsesionado por cazar, incluso si el dossier de Inteligencia Imperial sobre Skywalker estaba clasificado. Después de todo no es como si estuviera hackeando archivos clasificados para vendérselos a los Rebeldes, ¿no?

El hecho de que Inteligencia Imperial no supiera prácticamente nada del hombre que había volado la Estrella de la Muerte resultaba sorprendente. No conocían su fecha de nacimiento. No sabían donde había nacido. Sus padres eran desconocidos. Desconocían si tenía hermanos u otros parientes.

 _Sí_ que tenían sus datos genéticos.

Mespa se reclinó en la silla. La verdad es que no debería. Estaba claro que esto era responsabilidad de Inteligencia…y probablemente era ilegal copiar información del banco de datos para su uso particular…especialmente información clasificada…

Pero los datos estaban _justo ahí_. Y justo la semana pasada su primo Vern, el comerciante de especia, le había enviado ese programa biométrico de la Universidad de Coruscant recién sacado, capaz de analizar un muestra genética y descubrir posibles parentescos con cualquier otro ser en el registro galáctico. Ya había encontrado varios parientes suyos que nunca había sabido que existían. Vale, quizá hubiera sido más feliz sin saber de su querido primo por parte del tío abuelo de su madre Bartemius Kilroy, actualmente cumpliendo dieciséis sentencias consecutivas de cadena perpetua en Naboo por asesinato y robo (además de cinco semanas extra por orinar en público), pero en fin.

 _Oh, que demonios._

Con cuidado y fingiendo que no estaba haciendo nada ni siquiera remotamente interesante, Mespa copió los datos de Skywalker en su propio chip de memoria. Al terminar su turno tres horas después, se dirigió con rapidez a su cabina, introdujo el chip en su propio terminal y puso en marcha el programa, mirando de reojo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie se le había colado sin darse cuenta.

Cuando en la pantalla apareció el resultado la sorpresa fue mayúscula.

* * *

Vader se encontraba en el observatorio del _Ejecutor_ , contemplando las motas resplandecientes de los Astilleros de Fondor a través de las ventanas de transpariacero, cuando se le acercó uno de sus ayudantes.

—Perdón , mi Señor, pero pidió ser notificado de inmediato sobre cualquier nueva información sobre el Rebelde Skywalker.

Vader se giró, olvidando en un instante la vista del planeta Kuat y sus astilleros. —¿Tienes su localización? —, preguntó con exigencia.

—No, mi Señor—, el ayudante tragó nerviosamente, —pero uno de nuestros Tenientes de sistemas de información ha descubierto algo, mm, importante acerca de la familia Skywalker.

Vader se tensó, preguntándose como podía alguien haber encontrado la relación entre él y Luke, y más importante aun, por qué iba nadie de su tripulación a atreverse a reconocer saber algo tan peligroso…

—Parece ser que tiene una hermana, mi Señor—, gimoteó el ayudante.

El universo se congeló en ese momento.

No. Imposible.

Tenía dos hijos. Dos. No uno.

—Gemelos—, dijo como sin darle importancia.

El ayudante, sin idea de cómo Vader podía saber eso, se sintió apropiadamente aterrorizado por la omnisciencia de su superior. —S-si, mi Señor—, tartamudeó. —M-mellizos.

Vader permaneció en silencio un momento antes de preguntar. —¿Una mujer, seguro? .

Cuando el ayudante asintió con la cabeza violentamente se sintió extrañamente vindicado. Había tenido razón después de todo cuando le dijo a Padme que iban a tener una niña.

—¿Tiene un nombre?

—Sí, mi Señor, de hecho esa es la p-parte realmente interesante—, dijo el ayudante. —Bueno, de un modo perturbador, verá usted, e-el caso es…

—¡Suéltelo mientras tenga capacidad para hablar! —, dijo Vader, levantando la mano amenazadoramente.

—¡Se trata de la Princesa Leia Organa! —, chilló el ayudante.

El universo no se limitó a dejar de girar esta vez, Vader notó claramente cómo cambiaba de dirección.

—Imposible—, dijo levemente.

El ayudante se encogió de hombros.

—Inteligencia lo ha v-verificado por separado. El Servicio Médico ha hecho su propio análisis y ha llegado al m-mismo resultado—. Le presentó una hoja. Vader se la arrancó y miró atentamente la información, como si al ayudante se le hubiera podido pasar por alto el significado del enorme mensaje subrayado en verde al principio que decía RESULTADO CONFIRMADO, o el texto ligeramente más pequeño situado justo debajo que decía _Probabilidad Estimada de_ _Relación Fraternal: 99.9883%_ , o incluso los holos de Luke (granuloso, borroso y de hace cinco años) y la Princesa (con el ceño fruncido cuando fue capturada por última vez) que decoraban la parte inferior de la página, los dos metidos dentro de un círculo verde luminiscente y con una gruesa línea verde conectándolos.

—También n-nos sorprendimos, m-mi Señor—, se atrevió a decir el ayudante. — Es decir, después de ese informe r-relatando las relaciones de S-skywalker con sus acompañantes c-conocidos…

Vader notó como su estómago, o lo que le quedaba de él, se le caía hasta las suelas de los pies. Sus agentes habían sido instruídos para recabar cualquier información sobre la relación entre su hijo y Solo, Organa y los demás con los que se relacionaba frecuentemente con la esperanza de encontrar alguna ventaja, algo que pudiera hacer al muchacho más vulnerable a sus persuasiones. Sus conclusiones recientes sobre la íntima naturaleza de la relación entre Luke y la Princesa acababan de convertirse en mucho más…interesantes.

Por no decir profundamente perturbadoras.

—Supongo q-que no se puede esperar un c-comportamiento ético de unos v-vándalos subversivos—, empezó a balbucear el agente, — pero aun así, no m-me había dado c-cuenta de lo mucho a lo que se pueden rebajar los Rebeldes.

 _No lo sabe_ , pensó Vader, arrojando la hoja de vuelta al agente y deambulando por el solarium completamente aturdido. _No sabía acerca de mí, Kenobi tampoco debe haberle contado esto, MALDITO sea ese decrépito viejo, es todo culpa suya, maltratando la psique de mi hijo, escondiendo a mi hija de mí…_

Pero no podía perder tiempo en un ataque de ira. Esto era una crisis sin precedentes. Olvidad a los Jedi, olvidad a los Sith, olvidad esa triplemente maldita guerra, tenía que encontrar a sus hijos _inmediatamente_ , antes de que la situación degenerara aún más, antes, por la Fuerza, de que puedan _casarse_ o…

¡No, no podía pensar en ello! Quizás, solo quizás, nunca habían hecho nada sobre la obvia atracción de uno por el otro…

Soltó un resoplido, recordando cómo había sido _él_ a los veintipocos años. _Vas listo, Anakin_ , se rió en su cabeza una voz que sonaba espeluznantemente como la da Obi-Wan.

Bueno, tal vez, ¡sí, eso era! ¡El agente debe de estar equivocado! Seguramente había malinterpretado la dinámica entre Luke y la Princesa, no había comprendido bien las sutilezas del lenguaje corporal,…

Al llegar a sus dependencias recuperó el informe y pasó directamente a la sección pertinente a la Princesa. Había material de una cámara de seguridad que no había examinado, al estar distraído con un oficial que no estaba dando todo lo posible en el trabajo. Indudablemente con su conocimiento sobre Luke podría entenderlo de manera diferente al agente…

El proyector se puso en marcha, mostrando una pequeña habitación médica. Su hijo estaba tumbado en la cama, recuperándose de alguna aventura. Cerca de él estaban Solo, la Princesa y el Wookie.

—Tú no nos viste en la galería sur a solas—, iba diciendo Solo. —Allí expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí.

Vader puso el puño en alto triunfantemente. ¡Había estado seguro todo el tiempo!

—¡Qué! ¡Presumido, estúpido, anormal, piojoso! —, explotó la Princesa. A Vader lo divirtió, pero no lo engañó ni por un momento. Después de todo había presenciado esa melodramática escena en la cámara de carbonita en Bespin. Por asqueroso que resultara que Solo le pusiera las manos encima a su hija, era menos repulsivo que…

¡No! ¡No iba ni siquiera a contemplarlo!

—¿Quién es un piojoso? —, preguntó Solo. —He debido de dar muy cerca del blanco para que se enfade así, ¿eh, chico?

Por un momento Vader pensó que la enérgica Princesa podría autodestruirse por la ira que mostraba. Se consoló a sí mismo con la seguridad de que incluso si estaba remotamente atraída por el andrajoso ex-contrabandista, estaba claro que la relación no tenía visos de durar.

—Bueno—, contestó ella, — supongo que eso demuestra que no lo sabes todo sobre las mujeres.

Para justo después, ante los ojos aterrados de su padre, inclinarse y plantarle un sonoro beso a su propio hermano.

Vader apagó rápidamente el proyector.

 _Sutilezas del lenguaje corporal ciertamente_ , bufó la voz de Obi-Wan en su cabeza.

* * *

Vader realizó un loable intento para evitar lo obvio. Revisó el holograma con obstinación una y otra vez, inclinando la desafortunada proyección en todos sus ejes sin dejar ninguna posición sin intentar en su esfuerzo por probar que no estaba viendo lo que pensaba que estaba viendo. Pero la historia se negaba tercamente a ser alterada. Al final, solo le quedó un modo de deshacerse de semejante espectáculo.

Tras llamar a un droide de limpieza para que se deshiciera de los restos misteriosamente aplastados de la unidad de holoproyección (así como de varias otras bajas de aparatos que habían tenido la suerte de estar dentro del radio de acción de una rabieta recargada con la Fuerza), Vader se calmó lo suficiente como para considerar posibles cursos de acción. Empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de su cámara hiperbárica evaluando la situación.

El problema, por supuesto, resultaba obvio, su hijo e hija, ignorantes de su parentesco, estaban al borde de procurarle una horda de nietos endogámicos. Semejante giro del destino debía ser prevenido a toda costa. Todo eso estaba bastante claro.

La dificultad radicaba en ¿ _cómo demonios iba a detenerlos?_

Después de todo no es como si pudiera aparecerse en casa de Luke e invitarlo a un café para tener una agradable charla paterna con él sobre las delicadezas de la genética humana. Llevaba meses cazando a su hijo sin ningún éxito, y la Princesa misma estaba demostrando ser bastante elusiva desde Bespin. Incluso si consiguiera acorralar a uno de los gemelos lo bastante como para poder decir una o dos frases no tenía mucha esperanza de que cualquiera de ellos fuera a creer ni una sola palabra suya. Luke se arrojaría al abismo sin fondo más a mano mientras que Leia lo atacaría con cualquier arma disponible, con las manos desnudas si fuera necesario.

 _Es imposible_ , se dio cuenta.

Tras una segunda rabieta, que vio el fallecimiento de la consola de su oficina, simplemente decidió ser creativo y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que el agente hubiese sobreestimado el grado de afecto entre los dos; un beso no lleva a un matrimonio incestuoso. Debe avanzar gradualmente.

¿Por qué no empezar por un método a distancia y seguro, como un mensaje? ¡Sí! Una táctica simple pero potencialmente efectiva: Vader se agarró a ello con gratitud. Ordenó a un agente de Inteligencia que buscara entre sus contactos con los Rebeldes para descubrir la mejor manera de transmitir un mensaje al Alto Mando de la Alianza, y después llamó a un mecánico para arreglar la consola. Tras contemplar diez minutos de completa ineptitud estranguló al primer mecánico y llamó a un segundo, que demostró ser igual de insatisfactorio. Disgustado, sacó los dos cadáveres al pasillo y terminó de repararla él mismo. Después, en preparación para componer el que podría ser el mensaje más importante de su vida, pasó doce horas meditando antes de empezar a escribir…


	2. Capítulo 2

_Algo que no puse antes es que espero publicar un capítulo nuevo cada tres o cuatro días (crucemos los dedos) si es que el calor no me derrite las neuronas o la placa del portátil. Sin más preámbulo aquí va el segundo capítulo._

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Segundo Capítulo**

* * *

Independientemente de donde se alojase uno, vivir a bordo del Hogar Uno resultaba extraño, pero con lo que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo era en que los barracones de los pilotos habían alcanzado un nivel especial de locura. Luke Skywalker había aprendido a vivir con ello, como evidenciaba el hecho de que en este momento se encontraba estudiando astrofísica tumbado en su catre, serenamente ajeno a los sonidos de la viciosa pelea de almohadas y calcetines que estaba teniendo lugar justo en el pasillo de al lado. Cuando un calcetín llegaba volando por la puerta se limitaba a coger el ofensivo artículo de vestir, ver si pertenecía a Hobbie, Wes, Wedge o Tycho dependiendo del olor, y a depositarlo en su pila correspondiente, todo ello sin levantar la vista del libro de texto en su datapad. Mientras que sus compañeros de escuadrón preferían pasar su tiempo libre desahogándose de la manera más bulliciosa posible, Luke había pasado los tres últimos años intentando ponerse al día en su educación universitaria o con el entrenamiento Jedi. Por consiguiente había logrado aprender a ignorar incluso las interrupciones más bizarras. Los calcetines voladores ni siquiera se acercaban a su límite, no después del incidente con el nido de serpientes de cristal en Yavín 4 y los tangas robados.

Pudo oír una serie de gritos y de abundantes palabrotas justo antes de que Wedge entrara en la cabina de Luke esquivando una descarga de almohadas. —Malditos idiotas—, murmuró, sacándose un calcetín a rayas púrpura de un oído. —Tienes un mensaje, Luke.

Luke se giró en el catre y cogió el datapad.

— Más vale que no sea sobre el informe diario—, anunció, dejando su bolígrafo bajo la almohada y mirando el datapad.

—Si lo es, voy a necesitar permiso para matar a Janson—, gruñó Wedge.

—Permiso denegado—, dejo Luke, esperando a que se encendiese el dispositivo. No se trataba un datapad de última generación, precisamente. —Yo voy primero en la lista. Por cierto, llevas un calcetín colgando del hombro.

Wedge frunció el entrecejo y torció la cabeza para quitarse el mencionado calcetín. —Malditos sean los de la cocina, no me llega a la cabeza por qué demonios siguen dándole a éstos idiotas postre triple, ¡ey! ¡Este calcetín es mío!

—Tengo una pila de los tuyos justo ahí.

Wedge empezó a maldecir a lo bestia y empezó a llenarse los bolsillos del traje con los calcetines de su pila, y luego, tras deliberarlo un momento, añadió también los de las otras pilas. —¡Van a aprender a no saquearme el cajón de los calcetines! —. Hizo bolas con unos cuantos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Mientras el datapad cobraba vida se podían oír ruidos de pies y golpes de varios y misceláneos proyectiles de tela alejándose por el pasillo.

Luke introdujo su contraseña actual, recibiendo un mensaje en la pantalla. _Línea de_ _Comunicaciones Familiares_ , afirmaba el logo decorativo _. Manteniendo a nuestros heroicos luchadores por la libertad conectados con sus seres queridos._

Apareció una voz grabada. —Hola, Comandante Skywalker—, dijo la voz alegremente. —Ha recibido un mensaje por medio de la Línea de Comunicaciones Familiares, un servicio de la Rama de Inteligencia de la Alianza, designada para proveer un canal seguro para que los fugitivos del Imperio puedan conectarse con seguridad con sus seres queridos en casa.

Luke miró el mensaje de la pantalla con desconcierto. Por supuesto que sabía de la existencia de la Línea de Comunicaciones Familiares, varios pilotos de su escuadrón la utilizaban para recibir mensajes con regularidad. Pero esos eran los pilotos que todavía tenían familia fuera de la Alianza. Cosa que no se aplicaba a Skywalker.

Una horrible premonición le atenazó en las entrañas. Pero no, se rió, por supuesto que el mensaje no podría ser de _él_ …

El texto del mensaje empezó a aparecer en la pantalla.

 _Querido Hijo,_

 _¿Cómo te encuentras? Confío que te encuentres entero, quiero decir, en buena salud._

 _Nuestra última conversación tuvo desafortunadamente un final abrupto, y tenemos mucho que discutir acerca de tu futuro. Recientemente has cometido un error de juicio muy grave, debido al hecho de haber sido engañado por mi antiguo maestro. Ven a mí, hijo mío, y juntos sanaremos estas horribles heridas en nuestra familia._

 _Espero con ganas tu respuesta._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Tu Padre Preocupado_

 _P.D. Por favor, dale a la Princesa mis más profundos saludos._

Luke se quedó mirando el mensaje fijamente unos tres minutos, sin apenas acordarse de parpadear. Olvidó por completo su libro de astrofísica y ni siquiera pestañeó cuando tres calcetines chocaron contra su cabeza en rápida sucesión. Recibir una carta de Darth Vader por medio de la Línea de Comunicaciónes Familiares definitivamente contaba como lo más bizarro que nunca jamás había ocurrido en los barracones de los pilotos. Ninguna cantidad de serpientes y/o tangas podría superarlo.

De verdad deseaba poder mostrarle esto a alguien. Pero no era una opción. Responder, pos supuesto, tampoco era una opción, sin importar lo mucho que Vader estuviera esperando una respuesta. Lo cual solo dejaba a Luke una salida. Leyó el mensaje una vez más, solo para asegurarse de que realmente decía lo que pensaba que decía y que no se trataba de una alucinación provocada por los efluvios de los calcetines de Hobbie, para luego borrar dicho mensaje, meter el datapad en el triturador de basura y volver con su tarea de astrofísica.

* * *

 _Unas semanas después…_

* * *

Durante un tiempo Luke estuvo medio temiendo que algún técnico emprendedor y extremadamente aburrido descubriera los restos del datapad destrozado y lo pusiera en marcha otra vez y de algún modo recuperara el incriminatorio mensaje de Vader, pero después de tres semanas sin incidentes empezó a sentirse completamente normal. O al menos tan normal como pueda ser posible al ser miembro del Escuadrón Pícaro.

—Mensaje para usted, señor—, anunció Hobbie, marchando hacia la estación de Luke en el hangar. Luke, al escuchar un sospechoso sonido de clicks, giró el asiento para ver a Pícaro Cuatro balanceándose precariamente en un par de zapatos con tacones de cuatro pulgadas de piel de lagarto.

—Hobbie, estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta perder apuestas con Lyra Litesi—, dijo Luke, quitándole el datapad.

—Ey, son cosas del sabacc. Es decir, éste no es el peor par que me ha obligado a ponerme.

—Sí—, intervino Wes Janson desde su consola en el otro lado de la oficina, —definitivamente mejor que las botas, ¿no, señor?

Luke se volvió hacia su consola estremeciéndose violentamente al recordar el horrible momento de ver a Hobbie por el hangar envuelto en botas de piel que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

—Silencio, Janson, y pásame esos malditos informes a limpio—, ordenó, eligiendo ignorar a Pícaro Cuatro, que se largó con más confidencia de la que cualquier hombre llevando tacones altos tendría derecho a exhibir.

—Estoy trabajando en ellos, señor—, dijo Wes con expresión herida.

—Sí—, murmuró Luke, encendiendo el datapad, —llevas _trabajando_ en ellos desde el mes pasado…

 _Línea de Comunicaciones Familiares_ , proclamaba el mensaje de la pantalla.

Luke apenas logró conseguir la suficiente presencia de ánimo para silenciar el dispositivo antes de que la voz grabada empezara su recital. Wes miró de reojo mientras tecleaba con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

— ¿Algo interesante? —, preguntó con curiosidad.

—No—, dijo Luke entre dientes, metiendo el datapad en un bolsillo. Lo que debería haber hecho es borrar la memoria del dispositivo y arrojarlo al triturador de basuras más cercano en cuanto pudiera…pero su lado mórbido le impelía a averiguar que decía el mensaje en esta ocasión. No lo puso en marcha hasta que se encerró en su cabina.

 _Querido Hijo,_

 _No has respondido aun a mi último mensaje. Debo reiterar que es un asunto de la más alta importancia para tu bienestar. Futuras generaciones de nuestra familia están en juego. No puedo permitir que continúes cometiendo errores._

 _Sugiero que nos encontremos en Nar Shadaa el próximo martes a las tres en punto en la Cantina Estrella del Angel. Iré solo y desarmado. Si quisieras hablar conmigo antes siempre puedes dejarte caer por el puesto avanzado Imperial más cercano._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Tu Padre_

 _P.D. Estaría muy agradecido si también trajeras a la Princesa contigo._

Luke, más que un poco cabreado, eligió destrozar el ofensivo dispositivo a base de martillazos con la base de su blaster antes de tirar los restos a la basura. Dado que la mutilación física había resultado ser inefectiva, aparentemente Vader había decidido hacer uso de spam para convertirlo al Reverso Tenebroso.

De camino al comedor Luke decidió que prefería la mutilación.

Ya era tarde según el horario de la nave y el comedor estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos pocos técnicos echando una partida de sabacc…y una pequeña morena con el ceño fruncido apuñalando la comida con su tenedor. Luke sonrió y llevó su bandeja al asiento justo enfrente de ella.

— ¿Mal día en la oficina?

Leia levantó la vista y sonrió ligeramente.

—Podría decirse que sí—. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el datapad situado al lado de su bandeja, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. —Algún idiota ha pensado que sería gracioso enviarme esto —. Le arrojó el datapad a su lado de la mesa.

Casi se le cayó de las manos al ver el logo _Línea de Comunicaciones Familiares._

— ¿Q-qué?

—Supuestamente es de mi padre—, gruñó. —Léelo.

 _Querida Leia,_

 _Debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti tener noticias mías, dado que he estado ausente de tu vida todo este tiempo. De hecho, me siento como si me lo hubiera perdido todo. Me doy cuenta de que te he causado un gran pesar desde la destrucción de Alderaan, pero tengo la esperanza de que con una honesta discusión llegarás a entender que siempre he tenido las mejores intenciones respecto a ti._

 _Tenemos un asunto de gran urgencia que discutir. Por favor reúnete conmigo en Nar Shadaa el próximo martes a las tres en punto en la Cantina Estrella del Angel._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Tu Padre_

 _P.D. Sería conveniente que trajeras al Comandante Skywalker, ya que también le concierne._

Luke miró fijamente la pantalla y luego a Leia. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Increíble, ¿no? El valor de ese capullo. Maldita sea, cuando averigüe quien es la escoria-hijo-de-Hutt que ha hecho esto, le voy a arrancar sus, sus malditos…— La voz se le disolvió en ruidos incomprensibles llenos de rabia mientras gesticulaba salvajemente hasta, finalmente, chafar una zanahoria hasta dejarla hecha papilla.

Luke se sintió increíblemente aliviado. ¡Debía tratarse todo de una broma! O quizá, poniéndose serios, era un cazador de recompensas intentando atraparlos, un cazador de recompensas ciertamente muy torpe, pero no se trataba de algo descabellado. Además, quienquiera que hubiera escrito a Leia ciertamente no era Darth Vader, lo que significaba que sus mensajes tampoco provenían del Señor del Sith.

—No te preocupes—, dijo él. —Yo también he recibido un par de mensajes así. Un montón de tonterías. Mira, me desharé de este y luego pararé un momento en Comunicaciones para advertirles que si nos llegan más mensajes por medio de la Línea pueden limitarse a borrarlos.

Ella apoyó la barbilla en la mano con una sonrisa cansada, dejando caer el tenedor.

—Oh, Luke. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —. Se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

* * *

 _Nar Shadda, Martes, Tres en punto, Cantina Estrella del Angel…_

* * *

Vader miró la hora furtivamente. Las tres y cinco, y todavía no había señales de Luke o Leia. Furtivamente se inclinó un poco más hacia la sombra de su cabina, y furtivamente escaneó otra vez las mentes del puñado de clientes del bar para ver si alguno de ellos pudiera ser alguno de sus obstinados hijos con un disfraz. El reconocimiento no resultó más prometedor que el anterior: un Jawa, una criatura con plumas y tentáculos, un par de cada vez más borrachos Wookies y un Ithoriano con pulgas. Los Wookies le habían parecido sospechosos y los había observado furtivamente con detalle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debido a las respectivas alturas de sus retoños harían falta los dos en el mismo disfraz para conseguir semejante resultado.

Volvió a comprobar la hora furtivamente. Las tres y siete. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez más inclinado a ponerse hosco, furtivamente por supuesto. No resultaba fácil para un Señor del Sith y dirigente galáctico de su estatura ir de incógnito. Por otro lado, su disfraz era tan brillante que se felicitó a sí mismo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de rasgos distintivos que había tenido ocultar.

No es que se sintiera feliz de estar embutido en la guisa de un Tusken obeso. Pero tampoco es que tuviera un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Además, se trataba de un disfraz que sin ninguna duda atraería la atención de Luke.

Las tres y diez. Sin señales de sus retoños. Quizá habían entendido que se refería a las tres hora local en lugar del Tiempo Estándar Galáctico. Alegrándose al darse cuenta, Vader cambió su crono para que mostrara la hora local.

Las cinco y doce.

Vader ya estaba empezando a ponerse seriamente de mal humor cuando una sombra cayó sobre su mesa. Levantó la vista furtivamente para ver al camarero Toydariano cerniéndose sobre él, con los puños en la cadera y frunciendo su arrugado hocico.

—Tú pedir algo, ¿o no?. Tú aquí sentado ya una hora. Cabinas solo clientes que pagan.

—Voy a reunirme con alguien—, susurró Vader muy, muy furtivamente. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de confiar en el vocalizador del mercado negro que se suponía estaba camuflando su característico ruido de respiración y el tono de su voz, así que estaba intentando hablar lo más bajo posible. El inconveniente de semejante precaución es que susurrando no intimidaría ni a un Jawa, y mucho menos a un camarero de Nar Shadaa.

—No importar—, contestó el Toydariano petulantemente. —O pagas o te echo—. Señaló con el pulgar en dirección a la salida. —Ocupas espacio.

Si tuviera cejas, Vader las hubiera alzado hacia el puñado de otros clientes esparcidos por el bar, llenando tal vez una décima parte de los asientos disponibles de la habitación, pero no tenía cejas e incluso si las tuviera no es como si el Toydariano pudiera verlas.

— No hay mucho negocio—, dijo en su lugar.

Lo cual era una mala observación. Las cejas del Toydariano se ciñeron hasta formar un nudo y el hocico se le arrugó incluso con más mal humor.

— O pagas o te vas—, gruñó.

La respuesta apropiada de Vader en esta situación sería el estrangulamiento. Tristemente, semejante conducta no sería muy furtiva, podría incluso animar al resto de la clientela a huir temiendo por sus vidas. Suponiendo que Luke o Leia estuvieran acercándose al establecimiento, la visión de semejante éxodo asustado podría no convencerlos para entrar. La sutileza primaba en este momento.

—No necesito adquirir nada—, dijo Vader moviendo un dedo.

—Sí que necesitas—, objetó el Toydariano con los brazos cruzados.

—He dicho que _no_ necesito adquirir nada—, dijo Vader, esta vez moviendo toda la mano.

—¡Sí que necesitas!¿Qué, piensas tú una especie de Jedi moviendo mano de esa manera? —, vociferó el terco alienígena. Puso los dedos hacia el aire. —¡Soy Toydariano! ¡Trucos mentales no funcionan conmigo! ¡Solo dinero!

Vader estaba peligrosamente a punto de enfadarse. Nada de estrangulamientos, nada de trucos mentales, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer un buen Sith en esta situación? Estaba claro que solo había un modo de convencer al obstinado camarero para que le dejara quedarse, pagar. Se hubiera negado por principios, pero había aquí en juego principios más importantes, así que con un suspiro furtivo metió la mano en el bolsillo de la voluminosa túnica Tusken en busca de su…su…

…Su chip de crédito, que _no estaba en su bolsillo_. Rebuscó con más energía y probó el otro bolsillo, y luego volvió a buscar en el primero, pero el chip de crédito permanecía obstinadamente ausente. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que estar ahí, recordaba claramente haberlo puesto en su bolsillo derecho antes de prepararse para bajar al planeta…

Maldición.

El chip de crédito ciertamente estaba en el bolsillo derecho…de sus otras ropas.

Vader miró (muy, muy furtivamente) al enfadado camarero. —Esto…¿aceptan pagarés?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Con un día de retraso debido al susto que nos pegó ayer fanfiction, aquí tenemos:_

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Tercer Capítulo**

* * *

El Agente de Inteligencia Imperial William Barrows llevaba disfrutando doce años de su respetable carrera. La recompensa por tan excelente servicio había sido asignarlo al _Ejecutor_ , un destino de muerte (literalmente). Milagrosamente el Agente Barrows aun se contaba entre los vivos. No había permanecido de ese modo durante seis interminables meses a base de ser intachable, por el contrario, el Agente Barrows se equivocaba regularmente. No, el Agente Barrows había sobrevivido tanto tiempo asegurándose de no ser nunca el portador de malas noticias para Darth Vader.

Como por ejemplo este informe de uno de sus espías de campo.

El informe no contenía ninguna noticia realmente desastrosa, cualquier otro día Barrows bien podría haberse atrevido a llevar él mismo la misiva a Vader, pero teniendo en cuenta el humor de perros del Señor Oscuro desde el desvío que tomó el _Ejecutor_ hacia Nar Shadaa la semana anterior, incluso el informe lo más mínimamente negativo garantizaba una ejecución prematura. Solo había una cosa que a cualquier hombre con un saludable sentido de la auto preservación pudiera hacer.

— ¡Alférez Mespa! Entregue este mensaje a Lord Vader.

El joven Alférez de sistemas de información responsable de empezar todo este fregado por medio de su involuntario descubrimiento biológico, y que llevaba de servicio temporalmente con la sección de Inteligencia desde entonces, lo miró de manera implorante, pero Barrows le contestó con una severa mirada. No podía permitirse sentir pena por el Alférez condenado; uno de ellos tenía que ir, y ciertamente no iba a ser el oficial de más alto rango. El dentro-de-poco-fallecido Kyler Mespa se arrastró fuera de su asiento e inspeccionó la silueta del temperamental Señor del Sith, merodeando a lo largo y ancho del puente. Tragó con fuerza y avanzó un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta de que la ruta hasta Vader lo llevaría a través de la sección se sistemas de información, donde sabía perfectamente que había otros tres Alférezes a los que superaba en rango. Y Barrows no había especificado como tenía que hacerle llegar el mensaje a Vader…

¡ _Estoy salvado!,_ se felicitó a sí mismo y marchó hacia la estación de trabajo de los Alférezes.

—¡Alférez Harl! —, dijo cuidadosamente. —Entregue este mensaje a Lord Vader.

El Alférez Harl aulló cuando el mensaje le cayó en el regazo. Se lo tiró de inmediato al hombre que estaba a su izquierda como si el objeto le estuviera chamuscando los dedos.

—¡Alférez Yarra! ¡Entregue este mensaje a Lord Vader!

Yarra se lo pasó torpemente al Alférez Chimmel, que miró a su alrededor frenéticamente dándose cuenta de que era el oficial más junior en el puente, y soltó un patético quejido.

—¡Dese prisa! —, añadió Yarra, arrastrando al desafortunado Chimmel fuera de su asiento y forzándolo hasta la pasarela. Para entonces todo oficial cercano estaba observando, y Chimmel no tuvo más remedio que empezar la marcha mortal hacia Lord Vader. Cuarenta ojos lo siguieron a cada paso, anticipando un fallecimiento espectacular…

La tragedia en progreso fue interrumpida cuando un pequeño droide de correo que iba demasiado rápido chocó contra los pies de Chimmel. Con una presencia de ánimo inspirada el Alférez recobró el equilibrio, atrapó al droide bajo su bota y le colocó el datapad en una ranura en su espalda.

—¡Droide! ¡Entrega este mensaje a Lord Vader! —, ordenó gravemente, para volver de inmediato a la zona de sistemas de información. Arriba en la galería el androide emitió un aterrado chillido y empezó una frenética carrera por el puente, chocando con otro droide y con varios oficiales, intentado que cualquiera de ellos lo librara de su onerosa carga. Por fin su primitivo procesador consiguió planear una taimada estrategia. Atravesó corriendo la escotilla hasta llegar a los pasillos fuera del puente y se mantuvo en espera hasta que el desprevenido Almirante Piett volvió de su pausa del almuerzo. Entonces marchó hacia delante y chocó levemente contra sus botas.

—¿Mensaje para mí? —, preguntó el Almirante. La programación del droide no le permitía mentir, así que en lugar del habitual pitido corto que indicaba que _sí_ , el astuto y pequeño robot hizo un pitido ligeramente más largo y un poco más agudo, que en realidad era el código en binario de _pringado_.

Piett, claro está, no notó la diferencia. El Almirante se agachó y recogió el datapad del droide, observando con consternación como la pequeña unidad se marchaba por el pasillo entonando una serie alegres pitidos en forma de melodía. _Debe de tener algún cable suelto._ Toda la atención del Almirante pasó enseguida al memo del datapad mientras entraba en el puente.

 _De: Departamento de Inteligencia_

 _Para: Lord Vader_

Piett apagó inmediatamente la pantalla. Un Almirante que tuviese la esperanza de cobrar su paga de retiro no iba por ahí leyendo memos destinados a Señores Oscuros. Debía de haber ocurrido algún error en algún momento del trayecto. Mientras se dirigía hacia Lord Vader Piett esperaba que el mensaje no fuese nada importante, o si no algún oficial junior lo iba a pagar muy caro.

—Un mensaje para usted, mi Señor— continuó, con tanta confianza como pudo. —Un droide me lo ha entregado por error.

Vader lo miró fijamente durante un largo y espeluznante momento antes de dignarse a coger el mensaje. Definitivamente enfadado. Oh, sí…

Piett tardó uno o dos latidos de corazón antes de darse cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro estaba apretando tan fuerte el datapad que éste se estaba agrietando por los bordes. El Almirante se deslizó al lado opuesto del puente del modo más rápido y discreto posible (se traba de un arte complicado, pero Piett era un maestro en ello), bien fuera del rango de la explosión que estaba seguro que iba a ocurrir en cualquier segundo. Apenas había conseguido Piett inmiscuirse en una discusión con uno de sus tenientes que el zumbido formal del puente fue interrumpido por un ominoso _crack_. Todo el mundo miró momentánea e involuntariamente a Vader a tiempo de ver como el datapad quedaba reducido a pequeños componentes y como éstos salían volando a lo largo de toda la cubierta. Siguieron unos pocos momentos de silencio letal. Vader pasó una mirada como la guadaña de la Muerte sobre los oficiales presentes.

—Agente Barrows—, dijo como gruñendo.

A Barrows el valor le duró solo tres pasos; con un grito se giró y salió corriendo del puente. Vade se limitó a extender una mano. Barrows reapareció, con la cara completamente pálida y arrastrado inexplicablemente por el puente con un pie suspendido en el aire. Todos los oficiales se dieron la vuelta y fijaron la vista en sus consolas de trabajo con una intensidad fervorosa. Ninguno sabía lo que había en el mensaje, pocos tenían alguna idea de cual era la naturaleza del pecado cometido por Barrows pero todos podían predecir lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Fiel a sí mismo, Vader dispuso del insatisfactorio agente enseguida para, a continuación, ordenar a toda la sección de Inteligencia que formaran enfrente suyo. Como recordatorio de lo cual podía ser su terrible destino si alguno se atrevía a volver a mandarle información confidencial vía un robot de correo, al menos se sintieron afortunados de poder escapar de esta situación solo con semejante imagen mental grabada en su cerebro. Satisfecho con su terror colectivo, Vader los dejó marchar y se fue a su cuarto personal, donde podía contemplar el mensaje sin matar inadvertidamente a más de su indigno personal.

Ninguno de sus hijos había hecho acto de presencia en Nar Shadaa y ahora sus espías informaban que tanto Luke Skywalker como Leia Organa se negaban a aceptar más mensajes vía el canal Rebelde que había descubierto. Y por si solo eso no fuera suficiente sus espías también habían incluido un holo de los dos comiendo juntos, comiendo juntos _a solas_ , en el comedor Rebelde e incluso despidiéndose con un beso.

Estaba claro que el enfoque directo no iba a funcionar. Le dio un puñetazo a la mampara tal que dejó una abolladura, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no darse cuenta desde el principio. Por supuesto que ninguno de los mellizos a hacerle caso, después de todo estaban en bandos enfrentados en una guerra. Tendría que limitarse a utilizar métodos más creativos…

* * *

Según su ficha de personal de la Alianza, Fred Antilles era un típico Alderaaniano amante de la diversión que había perdido a su padre, madre, dieciséis hermanos pequeños, cincuenta y cinco primos, trescientos noventa y dos compañeros de clase y una pequeña mascota durante la explosión del mundo, y subsecuentemente se había unido a la Rebelión como analista de inteligencia. Se trataba de una historia típica y ligeramente absurda, más o menos como el mismo Fred Antilles.

Según su ficha de personal Imperial, Fred Antilles era en realidad Karlino Van Hermahutt, espía Imperial extraordinario.

Ok, vale, quizá el "extraordinario" lo había añadido él mismo, pero con esta última misión ultra-superclasificada que le había encargado el mismo Lord Vader, a Karlino le parecía merecerse ese honor extra. Se trataba, hay que admitirlo, de una misión excéntrica. Karlino se dio cuenta enseguida de que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía ser beneficioso para el Imperio el convencer a la Princesa Leia de que rompiera con Luke Skywalker. Pero Darth Vader parecía pensar que se traba de un asunto de suprema importancia. ¿Quién era él para llevarle la contraria en materia de estrategia militar al comandante de la Armada Imperial?

Así pues, con la guisa del modesto Fred Antilles, Karlino se puso a planear estrategias para ganarse la confianza de la Princesa y del Comandante. Al ser un analista de Inteligencia su línea de trabajo no es que lo llevara ni remotamente cerca de los hangares de cazas estelares o del Comandante Skywalker. Por tanto tendría que probar fortuna con la Princesa. ¿Pero cómo? Nunca había tenido nada que ver personalmente con ella, e inventarse razones que no le parecieran sospechosas no era tan sencillo…

—…Lo siento, Jak, tendrás que esperar unos minutos más—, anunció un analista al otro lado de la sala de procesamiento. —Tengo que enviar este informe a la Princesa Leia.

—¡Ey, yo te lo llevo, no hace falta que te preocupes por ello! —, dijo dando los saltitos de emoción y entusiasmo que los Rebeldes ya esperaban de Fred Antilles.

El analista se paró a pensar a mitad de camino de la escotilla.

—Eh, no pasa nada, Fred, de verdad…

—¡No, no, ya lo hago yo! —, insistió el hombre localmente conocido como Fred Antilles, navegando a través de las estaciones de trabajo y quitándole el datapad. —¡De verdad! Puedes volver al asunto para el que Jak te necesita. Saludó con el datapad a Jak, que se quitó el pelaje del ojo e hizo click con una garra dando muestras de diversión.

El analista vaciló un segundo o dos, se encogió de hombros y se sentó otra vez delante de su consola. Karlino se estuvo felicitando así mismo todo el camino hasta la Sala de Conferencias del Alto Consejo de la Alianza, donde tuvo que esperar de pie casi quince minutos a que los miembros del Consejo finalizaran su reunión diaria. Fue saludando con la cabeza conforme iban saliendo los enemigos del Imperio, Mothma, Madine, Ackbar, Dodonna, Rieekan…

—¡Ah, Princesa!

No sabía como alguien tan bajo podía andar tan rápido. La Princesa ya estaba por la mitad del pasillo antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera de que había salido de la sala de reuniones. Ella se giró sobre sus pies, muy formal.

—¿Un informe para mí? Bien. Gracias.

Y antes de que Karlino pudiera interponer una sola palabra, ella ya estaba al final del pasillo y metiéndose en un turboascensor.

* * *

Para el siguiente informe destinado a la Princesa Karlino ya había desarrollado un plan de ataque alternativo. Esperó unas cuantas horas sin entregarlo hasta que empezó el ciclo nocturno de la nave, y entonces se dirigió directo a los aposentos de la Princesa. Así no podría escapársele. La puerta se abrió mostrando a la morena bajita. A pesar de haber trabajado todo el día parecía tan enérgica como en cualquier otro momento. También parecía molesta por ser llamada a deshoras.

—Lamento molestarla, Princesa—, dijo recitando su bien ensayada historia. —Pero este informe acaba de llegar para usted y los analistas son de la impresión de que se trata de algo importante.

—Está bien, Señor Antilles—, dijo, mirándole la mano.

—Aquí, ¡oh!, lo siento, lo tengo en la mochila—, dijo y empezó a rebuscar. —Espero no ser mucha molestia—, añadió amigablemente. —¿Un día largo?

—No ha sido tan malo, estuve con un amigo en la cena.

Karlino/Fred rebuscó más despacio.

—¿No sería el Comandante Skywalker, por casualidad?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. —De hecho, sí.

Karlino ofreció su sonrisa incómoda típica de Fred. — Oh, soy un gran fan del Comandante Skywalker—, sonrió alegremente, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y dejando de rebuscar. — ¿Alguna vez ustedes…?

—Ah, ya veo el datapad—, lo cortó la Princesa. Metió la mano en la mochila y lo sacó. —Muchas gracias, Señor Antilles.

 _Fierfek_ , pensó Karlino al cerrarse la puerta.

* * *

—¡Princesa! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí!

Leia levantó la vista de su cena tardía y solitaria. Se trataba otra vez de ese analista súper entusiasta. Fred Antilles. Leia podría pasar de él y mandarlo por ahí, pero _era_ Alderaaniano. Y ella era la Princesa de Alderaan (o lo que quedara de él) así que supuso que tendría que ser educada cuando menos.

No es que Fred Antilles necesitara mucho ánimo. Ya había dejado caer su bandeja enfrente a la de ella. Quizá si que fuese a mandarlo a tomar viento, después de todo. Planeaba reunirse con Luke en unos minutos; estaba trabajando el último turno en los hangares y estaría a punto de terminar.

—Señor Antilles—, dijo ella, sonriendo a regañadientes. —Está usted despierto bien tarde.

—Bueno, cuando el deber te llama— sonrió, metiéndose en la boca una enorme cucharada del mejunje gelatinoso que le habían servido. Tenía un aspecto muy animado. A Leia podría haberle caído bien. Pero cuando ese supuestamente urgente mensaje había resultado ser un informe estándar sobre la cultura de Mytosia (un mundo que había expresado un vago interés en unirse a la Alianza) había empezado a sospechar. Resultó que el Señor Antilles había tenido dicho mensaje en su poder varias horas antes de entregarlo.

Resultaba evidente que había adquirido un acosador amateur.

Se lo había mencionado a Luke antes, cuando habían quedado para reunirse en el comedor. Una pícara sonrisa de suficiencia casi le rompe la compostura. Pensándolo mejor, mejor que hiciera todo lo posible por hacer que el tipo este se mantuviera cerca. Luke se lo iba a pasar en grande. Una pena enorme que Han no estuviera aquí también, la verdad.

—Ciertamente admiro su dedicación—, dijo amablemente. —A la Rebelión le vendría bien más gente como usted.

Con la boca detrás de una cucharada de porquería, Karlino se permitió una sonrisa maquiavélica. ¡Hah! ¡Si ella supiera!

—Muchas gracias, Alteza—, dijo borboteando en su lugar. Parecía tener ganas de hablar; más valía aprovecharse de ello.

—Significa mucho viniendo de usted. Ya sabe, de un Alderaaniano a otro.

—Ciertamente nosotros los Alderaanianos debemos cuidar unos de otros. No quedamos muchos.

—Sabe, he estado pensando. Bueno, solo como un Alderaaniano a otro, Princesa, realmente no creo que usted y el Comandante Skywalker vayan a funcionar.

La Princesa parpadeó. —¿Perdón?

Animándose por el tema tratado, Karlino no se dio cuenta del suave ruido de pasos acercándose.

—Usted y el Comandante Skywalker—, repitió. —No le veo futuro.

—Lo siento—, dijo la Princesa, mirando ligeramente por encima del hombro de Antilles con una sonrisita, — ¿pero a qué se refiere cuando habla de "mi y el Comandante Skywalker"?

—Aw, Princesa, no necesita preocuparse por guardar el secreto, toda la nave lo sabe—, le aseguró Karlino.

La sonrisita de la Princesa se convirtió en una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe toda la nave, Señor Antilles?

—Bueno, es muy obvio que usted y el Comandante Skywalker son…

—¿Muy buenos amigos? —, sugirió una voz por detrás.

Karlino se giró por la cintura. Por supuesto, Luke Skywalker estaba situado justo detrás de él, vestido con un traje de vuelo naranja con las mangas medio abrochadas y amarradas por la cintura. —Um, yo…

Skywalker se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No creo que tenga que preocuparse por la vida amorosa de la Princesa—, dijo dando la vuelta a mesa para sentarse al lado de ella. —Puede cuidarse de sí misma. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro a la Princesa. El otro descansaba en el mango de su sable luz.

 _Y en caso de que ella no pueda, tú sí que puedes. Claro. Ya lo pillo,_ reflexionó Karlino sobriamente.

—Ha sido agradable charlar con usted, Señor Antilles—, dijo Leia.

Karlino se dio cuenta de que era el momento de irse antes de empeorarlo más, e hizo eso mismo. Con final desafortunado, pero viéndolo con retrospectiva había sido una conversación valiosa. La tozudez de la Princesa era de esperar. Al menos había plantado la idea. Además…todavía podía observarlos de rojo. Con un poco de suerte se pelearían por alguna cosa u otra. Necesitaba toda la munición que pudiera conseguir.

* * *

—Así que ese es el Señor Antilles, ¿no? —, Luke observó al analista mientras se alejaba.

—En carne y hueso—, dijo Leia agitando su té,

—Supongo que piensa que somos un nosotros.

Leia soltó un resoplido. —Supongo que no es muy buen analista después de todo—. Levantó la vista. — Espero que no te ofendas, Luke.

—Para nada. Oye, estaba hablando con esta chica del Escuadrón Azul…

—Oh-ho…

Él frunció el ceño indignado. —No se trata de _eso_. En cualquier caso, solía dirigir una joyería en Alderaan con sus padres y ha estado haciendo anillos de memoria para la gente.

—¿Anillos de memoria?

—Sí. Les coge a los mecánicos restos sobrantes de soldadura para hacer estos anillos grabándolos con nombres. Y, no te equivoques, no es nada romántico, es solo que he pensado que te gustaría tener uno.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño objeto, que se le cayó enseguida al suelo. Maldiciendo ligeramente se agachó y se arrastró bajo la mesa para recuperarlo. Entonces, al levantase y apoyarse en una rodilla, produjo una hermoso anillo plateado. Le dio la vuelta señalando las palabras inscritas en su interior, _Alderaan_.

—¡Oh, Luke, es un detalle precioso! —, dijo entrecortadamente por la emoción, atrapándolo en un entusiástico abrazo.

—Me parece que se supone que debes llevarlo en el dedo corazón—. Se volvió a sentar en el banco. —Espero que te valga, tuve que suponer el tamaño.

Resultó ser un poco demasiado grande para el dedo corazón, así que se lo colocó en el de al lado; encajaba perfectamente. —Buena suposición—. Alargó la mano para que la examinara.

Él alzó su mano izquierda.

—También tengo uno—. Lo sacó para mostrarle la inscripción interior que leía _Owen y Beru Lars._

Leia le dio la vuelta admirándolo antes de volver a ponérselo en el su dedo.

—Son una gran idea. Gracias, Luke.

Al otro lado del comedor, y muy fuera del rango de audición Karlino observaba con atención gracias a una mini holocámara construida en un diente de su tenedor, aterrorizado en grado extremo.

Vader se encontraba otra vez acechando el puente. El _Ejecutor_ se encontraba cazando un enclave Rebelde en el sistema Bybroni, cosa que al Señor oscuro no podía importarle menos. Seguía sin recibir ningún informe del agente al que había encargado que rompiera la relación entre sus hijos. Solo podía espera que la falta de noticias significara buenas noticias.

—Er, ¿Mi Señor?

Vader bajó la vista. Era el oficial al que había ascendido a la sección de Inteligencia tras el fallecimiento del Agente Barrows.

—¿Si? —, le exigió.

—Un informe de su agente dentro de la Rebelión, mi Señor—. El oficial le pasó una tarjeta de datos con un ligero temblor de manos. Vader se ordenó a sí mismo contenerse para no matarlo, al menos durante el mayor tiempo posible. Después de todo la mayoría del personal de la Armada Imperial que trabajaba bajo su mando requería varios juegos de ropa interior cada día.

En el caso no muy improbable de que la tarjeta de datos contuviera otro informe de algo fallido Vader decidió revisarla en sus aposentos para preservar la vida de sus oficiales de puente. Había dos archivos holo.

Ignoró el marcado como "Leer Primero". Se trataba sin duda de alguna excusa fabricada para atenuar cuales fueran las malas noticias del segundo archivo.

La pantalla se encendió con una grabación tomada con un holograbador personal, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que temblaba la imagen. Se trataba de una panorámica de un comedor. Vader observó atentamente cuando el zoom se centró en un par de figuras sentadas juntas en su propia mesa, Luke y la Princesa. Se estaban riendo de algo…bastante inocentemente, por lo que parecía…

Entonces Luke metió la mano en su bolsillo, desapareció bajo la mesa durante un segundo, y lo siguiente que Vader vio fue a su hijo, de rodillas, ofreciéndole un _anillo_ a la Princesa.

Que corrió para darle un gran abrazo y ponerse el anillo en el _dedo anular._.

Justo antes de que empezara la enorme rabieta, Vader tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en lo afortunados que eran sus oficiales de puente por lo considerado que era con sus vidas. Porque si no, la mayoría de las plazas de su personal se hubieran quedado vacantes.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Tal como dije, parece que al menos el calor me deja ir cumpliendo mis plazos, así que aqui va_

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Cuarto Capítulo**

* * *

—¡Oye, Fred! ¡Mensaje!

Karlino Van Hermahutt, espía Imperial extraordinario (bueno, quizá, si conseguía sacar adelante esta cagada de misión) pegó un salto desde su consola de trabajo con entusiasmo exagerado. Se volvió a sentar en su cubículo y encendió el datapad que le había pasado un lacayo, todo ello sonriendo torpemente a varios de sus compañeros.

 _¡Línea de Comunicaciones Familiares!_ Karlino presionó el botón de silencio y examinó el mensaje solo como texto.

 _Fred Antilles,_

 _La situación se ha vuelto tan urgente que son necesarias medidas drásticas. Sugiero el sabotaje. Fallar tendrá las consecuencias habituales._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Tu Hermano Mayor.*_

Karlino leyó el mensaje un par de veces, borró la memoria del datapad y, subrepticiamente, introdujo el dispositivo en el conducto para la basura de su estación de trabajo. Entonces se dirigió al dispensador de café con una enorme sonrisa que, por una vez, resultaba ser totalmente genuina.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Luke apagó su datapad con un enorme y dramático suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza a la almohada. Después de tres horas seguidas de lectura con un solo capítulo de _Teoría Avanzada de Astronavegación_ , ignorar los estrepitosos sonidos del pasillo fuera de habitación le parecía lo más fácil del mundo. No estaba seguro, pero le parecía que Wes y Hobbie habían pegado una foto del Emperador en la escotilla de su cabina (completo con acertadas modificaciones hechas con rotulador permanente) y la estaban usando para jugar los dardos láser. Esto no preocupaba a Luke para nada, todo lo contrario, de hecho. Todo el tiempo que Wes y Hobbie lo dedicaran a desfigurar al Emperador era tiempo que no usaban poniéndole en el pelo lubricante de motores, o algo incluso peor.

Por supuesto solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

—¡AAAAAAARGH! ¡JANSON MALDITO BOLA DE ESCUPITAJOS! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA TE VOY A MANDAR AL ESPACIO…!

 _Sip_ , reflexionó Luke con calma _, todo son juegos y diversiones hasta que Wes decide_ _tirarle algo a Wedge_. Esperaba que su segundo al mando no acabara otra vez en el hospital. Sería la tercera vez este año.

Abriendo su escotilla Wedge salió hecho una furia, frotándose con vigor la espalda y aplastando con la mano un desafortunado dardo. A juzgar por el pequeño y perfecto agujero de quemadura que llevaba en el culo, Luke pensó que solo sería cuestión de minutos antes de un tal Teniente Janson, Wes acabase misteriosamente reasignado a limpiar el hangar las próximas cuatro noches.

—Alguien te ha dejado un mensaje en el hangar, Luke— gruñó, lanzándole un datapad al catre. Luke soltó un quejido y volvió a meter la cabeza en la almohada, con el datapad golpeándole la espalda y aterrizando en el suelo.

—¡Nada que temer, Jefe! ¡El Viejo Wesy está aquí dispuesto a contestar el correo de tus fans! —, Wes apareció de improviso en el marco de entrada.

Luke saltó del catre directo a por el mensaje, pero Wes llegó antes y salió en desbandada con el datapad en la mano. Wedge aprovechó la ocasión para lanzarle el dardo láser, con tan increíble puntería que le acertó a Wes justo en el trasero. Luke recuperó el datapad y lo encendió mientras que Wes, soltando una gran cantidad de maldiciones, se tiró a por Wedge con un salto. Para evitar la melé Luke se subió a su catre y encendió el mensaje.

 _Luke,_

 _No va a funcionar. Hemos terminado. Ya estoy moviendo página._

 _Leia_

—¿Pero qué?— murmuró Luke. — Wedge, mira esto...- _¡Janson, cállate y deja en paz a mi segundo!_

Los combatientes se separaron con muchos gestos por ambas partes.

—Ha empezado él, señor—, se quejó Janson.

—¿Te he ordenado o no te he ordenado que te callaras, Janson?

—Y yo que le dije a ese atontado del Escuadrón Verde que eras un comandante _agradabl_ e—, dijo Wes poniendo morritos. Luke lo miró fijamente. —¡De acuerdo! ¡Cerrando el pico, Señor!

—¿Qué pasa, Luke? — Wedge cogió el datapad leyendo el misterioso mensaje.

—¿De qué demonios va _eso_?

—No se. ¿Estará trabajando en algún proyecto para nosotros del que no sepamos nada?

—No que yo sepa. Supongo que tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

* * *

Leia estaba saliendo de su reunión diaria con el Consejo cuando el repulsivo Fred Antilles la interceptó frente al turboascensor.

—Lo siento, Princesa, el Comandante Skywalker me pidió que le entregara esto cuando saliera de la reunión— le entregó un datapad.

Leia asintió secamente y lo rodeó para entrar en el turboascensor, y solo cuando las puertas se cerraron encendió el datapad.

 _Leia_

 _Lo he pensado bien y me he dado cuenta de que no va a funcionar. Necesito que me devuelvas el anillo._

 _Luke_

—Por los nueve infiernos, ¿qué es esto? — soltó mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

—Solo e-estoy cogiendo el a-ascensor hasta el comedor—, tartamudeó un técnico esperando al otro lado.

Leia se disculpó distraídamente y ordenó al ascensor que volviera a la cubierta de hangares, dejando al desafortunado técnico que esperara al siguiente. Luke estaba en la oficina navegando entre montañas de papeleo. Levantó la cabeza cuando ella se acercó.

—Oye, Leia, quería preguntarte algo.

—Igualmente— dijo ella, entregándole el datapad. —¿De qué va todo esto?

Luke frunció el ceño al leerlo.

—Nunca te he enviado esto. ¿Me has enviado _tú_ a mi _esto_?

Sacó otro datapad de su bolsillo y lo deslizó sobre la mesa. Ella arrugó las cejas confundida.

—No. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

—Me llegó anoche. Wedge dijo que alguien lo dejó para mí en la oficina del hangar.

Leia chasqueó los dedos.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Fred Antilles está detrás de todo.

Luke miró hacia el techo. —Fred Antilles…ese tipo tan raro con pinta de acosador de análisis de inteligencia, ¿verdad'

—Sí. Es quien me dio _ese_ datapad diciendo que venía de ti.

Luke se puso recto y volvió a leer el mensaje.

—Un momento…no pensarás que él piensa…

—¿Piensa qué?

—¿Cuánto te apuestas a que se quedó merodeando por el comedor la otra noche y me vio darte el anillo de la memoria?

Leia soltó un soplido de sorpresa; los ojos empezaron a destellarle con un maquiavélico placer.

—Ha mencionado algo de un anillo en el mensaje,¿no?

Wedge metió la cabeza a través de la escotilla de la oficina, agarrándose de un brazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La Princesa tiene un acosador que se piensa que ella está apunto de atrapar para siempre al Jefe—, añadió Janson con alegría desde detrás de su consola en la otra parte de la oficina.

Luke saltó de su silla y señaló con el boli a su subordinado.

—Janson, si mencionas aunque sea una _sílaba_ de esto a cualquiera me ocuparé personalmente de meterte dentro de un torpedo y dispararte a un agujero negro—. Se volvió a sentar, y añadió como pensándolo aun más —Y cualquiera incluye a Hobbie.

—Roger, señor— suspiró Wes, cayendo a su teclado.

—Mala suerte que pienses así Jefe—añadió unos segundos más tarde. —Porque el viejo Hobs y Tycho y yo podríamos pasarlo de muerte fastidiando a ese tarado.

Leia se volvió hacia Wes.

—Defina "fastidiar", Teniente Janson.

—Bueno, señora— dijo Wes con un movimiento astuto de cejas, — solo estaba pensando que aunque supongo que deberíamos dejar que los oficiales de seguridad lo pasaran por las brasas, sería mucho más divertido – eh, quiero decir, mejor para la moral de la tropa- si le siguiera la corriente durante un tiempo…

Leia cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa macabra.

—Me gusta como piensa, Teniente Janson—, desvió la vista hacia Luke, cuya expresión estaba cambiando a una sonrisa diabólica.

—Por una vez Janson, a mi también me gusta.

—¿Permiso para ir a por resto del escuadrón, señor? —, suplicó Wedge, dando saltitos sobre los dedos de los pies.

—Concedido—, dijo Leia antes de que Luke pudiera abrir la boca.

* * *

Karlino estaba sentado solo en el comedor, revisando su lista de ideas para sabotear los planes de compromiso de la Princesa, cuando la pequeña morena en persona apareció por el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa deslumbradora.

—¿Le importa si me uno un momento, señor Antilles?

Karlino no se podía creer su propia suerte.

—¡Sería genial, Princesa!

Ella dejó la bandeja y se deslizó en el banco.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle que me trajera ese mensaje del Comandante Skywalker.

Casi se muerde el labio por la anticipación.

—Bueno, él dijo que era importante—, contestó de manera cuidadosamente neutra.

—Un simple malentendido. Ya lo hemos aclarado. De hecho nos llevamos mejor que nunca y me pasaré por sus aposentos esta noche. ¡Todo gracias a usted! — dijo ella sonriendo de felicidad.

A Karlino se le cayó el tenedor al suelo. Aprovechó el momento de recogerlo para poner la mueca que le pedía el corazón.

—Nos vemos por ahí, señor Antilles. Disfrute de su comida— le dijo Leia.

Se dirigió a la salida con un pronunciado balanceo en su caminar. Karlino golpeó la mesa con su cabeza, de lo que se arrepintió al momento porque se le derramó su copa de leche azul por todo el mono de trabajo.

* * *

Leia, encontrándose con unas pocas horas libres y sin nada mejor que hacer, había reclutado a Wedge y a Chewie para que le ayudaran a reparar el generador de escudo trasero del _Halcón_. El mes pasado durante un envió de armas a Kreshti había sufrido algunos daños y no sabía lo suficiente como para arreglar los daños por ella misma. Pero mientras que estuviera presente alguien con la adecuada sabiduría mecánica para supervisar, hacer pequeñas reparaciones resultaba relajante.

—¿Qué clase de maldito cabezakreath ha cableado este montón de escoria? —, gritó Wedge desde alguna parte por encima de ella. Un indiscernible chillido Wookie le contestó desde la estación de mantenimiento de la bodega de carga.

Leia sonrió mientras volvía a conectar los cableados del panel de diagnóstico del generador. Bueno, relajante para _ella_ en cualquier caso.

Por encima de ella los insultos de Wedge degeneraron a una retahíla irrepetible. Leia se sintió feliz momentáneamente, era casi como tener a Han de vuelta. Sin embargo, decidió intervenir cuando las maldiciones degeneraron en gritos y violentos ruidos de golpes.

Encima del _Halcón_ Wedge se estaba frotando una mano ligeramente chamuscada, clavando la mirada en el cableado expuesto de uno de los nodos de proyección del escudo.

—¿Te está dando muchos problemas?

Wedge trató de dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras se chupaba el pulgar.

—No se ofenda, Princesa, pero su novio es incapaz de cablear una mierda. ¡La maldita polarización está invertida en este montículo, no me extraña que esta pieza de baba Hutt engendro de Sith no funcione! — le pegó una patada a la ofensiva pieza de maquinaria en cuestión. Luego, como un poco avergonzado, añadió— Lo siento, Princesa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Confía en mí, lo he oído peor. Por supuesto Han dice que todo es culpa de Lando…

Dejó de hablar cuando vio a Fred Antilles entrando de hurtadillas en el hangar por una puerta lateral, intentando acercarse al _Halcon_ sin resultar muy obvio.

—Mira a tus siete en punto—, murmuró.

Wedge echó un vistazo por encima del hombro como casualmente.

—Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer con esto—, murmuró Leia.

La respuesta de Wedge fue cogerla en sus brazos y plantarle un sonoro beso. Por todo el hangar surgieron silbidos mientras los otros se daban cuenta del sorprendente espectáculo, acompañados de la ruidos de queja de aquellos que habían apostado por la Princesa y Solo (y que subsecuentemente perdieron enormes cantidades de dinero con un tal Miles Chebbin, un técnico de energía que llevaba meses siendo objeto de ridículo por jurar que había visto una vez al Comandante Antilles salir de los aposentos de la Princesa a la mitad del ciclo nocturno).

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, Antilles? — siseó Leia cuando Wedge la dejó respirar. Todo el hangar estaba animándolos. Abajo en la cubierta, Fred Antilles había desaparecido.

—Coge tu comlink y llama a Luke. Tenemos que asegurarnos que participa en esto—, dijo riéndose.

* * *

Luke estaba trabajando otra vez en el último turno. El papeleo le estaba costando más de lo habitual. Tenía al menos doce impresos de petición de suministros que rellenar, por no mencionar la gran cantidad de retraso que llevaban los informes de acción, y seguramente algún pez gordo del mando iba a pedir su cabeza si…

—¡Oh, Comandante Skywalker! ¡No sabía que estaba usted aquí!

Una parte significante del stress de Luke desapareció, reemplazado por una alegría malvada que sin duda el maestro Yoda desaprobaría en un Jedi. Fred Antilles por fin había hecho acto de presencia. Wedge lo había llamado para informarle de su pequeña maniobra en el hangar, y Luke y Wedge habían ingeniado el modo justo de capitalizarlo. Estaba impaciente por la oportunidad de dejar boquiabierto al analista.

—Completando papeleo nada más, Antilles. ¿Tiene algo para nosotros?

Antilles jugueteó con un datapad y un dossier. —Bueno…en realidad es para el Comandante Antilles.

¡Ahí estaba su apertura!

—Wedge no va a volver esta noche— le informó Luke. —Tiene una cita con la Princesa.

Aunque Fred Antilles hizo un inesperado buen trabajo controlando su expresión, su presencia en la Fuerza se iluminó triunfante, dejando a Luke con sospechas. Todos habían pensado que Antilles quería a la Princesa para sí mismo, pero parecía como si en realidad lo único que quisiese fuera separarla de Luke. ¿Significaba eso que el verdadero objetivo de Antilles era _él_?

Luke se guardó la idea para considerarla más tarde cuando Fred dijo, — Siento oírlo, señor—. Su voz sonaba cargada con un poco de demasiada simpatía sincera. —¿Puedo preguntarle como lo está llevando, Comandante?

Luke agitó la mano como quitándole importancia.

—Bueno, a nadie le gusta esperar, pero veinticuatro horas no es tanto tiempo.

Antilles parpadeó.

—Perdone, señor- ¿está diciendo que…?

Luke sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Compartir y seguir compartiendo, señor Antilles! ¡La principal razón de la Rebelión es la libertad personal!

* * *

Karlino se pasó despierto horas esa noche, cavilando si a estas alturas sería posible salir del horrible lío en que se encontraba metido. Si a Skywalker no le parecía que el que su prometida le engañara públicamente con su oficial ejecutivo fuera razón suficiente para romper el compromiso secreto, ¿qué le quedaba? Bueno, suponía que siempre quedaba la opción de intentar drogar a uno de los dos con un potenciador de la agresividad y cruzar los dedos para que se enzarzaran en una pelea sucia y violenta, pero con su suerte, probablemente se besaran e hicieran las paces en urgencias para después casarse en el ala de recuperación. No, lo que Karlino necesitaba, lo que Lord Vader necesitaba era una superarma, por decirlo de algún modo. Tenía que haber algo en los antecedentes de estos viles Rebeldes que pudiera usar a beneficio del Imperio.

Se asintió a sí mismo con más confidencia de la que sentía realmente. Por supuesto que había algo. Simplemente _tenía_ que existir. Nadie era perfecto (excepto el Emperador), así que todo lo que Karlino Van Hermahutt tenía que hacer era encontrar ese punto débil. Para ello Fred Antilles se dirigió a trabajar a su puesto en Análisis de Inteligencia una hora antes para empezar a cribar las fichas de personal para descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre Skywalker y la Princesa. Pasó horas rebuscando en sistemas de información sin éxito. Para la última hora de su turno ya estaba desesperado por encontrar lo que fuese de ayuda…

—Hola, Fred, ¿puedes llevar esto por mi?

Levantó la vista. Se trataba de Lester, el analista que trabajaba dos consolas por debajo de la suya. Llevaba una expresión como pidiendo disculpas.

—Siento tener que pedírtelo, pero de verdad que tengo que ir a una reunión en cinco minutos y esto acaba de llegar. Es solo una petición de búsqueda y rescate que hay que procesar. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Claro—, dijo con forzoso entusiasmo, cogiendo el informe. No le apetecía para nada tener que rellenar el impreso, pero las peticiones de búsqueda y rescate siempre resultaban de interés para la Inteligencia Imperial, y al menos así podría poner _algo_ bueno en su próximo informe a Lord Vader. Nunca se sabe, una de estas cosas podría dar alguna pista sobre la situación de un Rebelde al que el Imperio pudiera atrapar para sacarle más información clasificada…

Se congeló. ¡La petición de búsqueda y rescate había sido archivada por la Princesa!

…" _Petición para el Consejo para continuar una operación independiente de búsqueda y rescate para la recuperación de Han Solo"…mmmm_

Miró más hacia abajo a la sección marcada como _Análisis Coste-Beneficios._

…" _el Capitán Solo ha demostrado ser de inmenso valor para la causa Rebelde a la hora de proveer materiales imprescindibles, incluyendo pero sin limitarse a, municiones y negociaciones sobre armamento con vendedores independientes"…_ bla, bla, bla- un momento _. "Además considero al Capitán Solo como un amigo personal con el que estoy enormemente en deuda"._

Karlino Van Humerhutt levantó la vista de la hoja muy lentamente. Era como si hubiera una bombilla muy grande y muy luminosa flotando encima de su cabeza.

 _ **Nota del traductor**_ _*: Originalmente ahí teníamos la expresión Big Brother, que al traducir se pierde un poco (ese sentido orwelliano de que el Big Brother todo lo sabe, por no hablar del reality, pero más vale que lo deje…)_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Sobrepasamos el ecuador y nos vamos acercando al final_

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Quinto Capítulo**

* * *

Lord Vader estaba sentado en su consola después haber insertado un chip en su computadora personal, como desafiándolo a que contuviera más malas noticias. El informe del Agente Van Hermahutt había llegado varios días antes de lo esperado. Eso solo podía significar que contenía noticias importantes. Si eran importantes buenas o importantes malas aun estaba por ver…

Abrió la carpeta del informe. Solo contenía un archivo, un holodocumento titulado _Operación Proposición_. Si su máscara pudiera entrecerrar los ojos éstos habrían adquirido el grosor de unas simples líneas.

El proyector se puso en marcha mostrando el rostro nervioso pero ligeramente optimista del Agente Van Hermahutt.

—Mi señor— comenzó la grabación— después de varios intentos de disuadir a los sujetos he determinado que ninguna influencia externa a su relación tiene una oportunidad razonable de éxito. Han demostrado…um…una tendencia definitiva a ignorar lo que la persona normal consideraría un "obstáculo para la relación".

El agente pestañeó. Vader se preguntó con una horrible sensación qué demonios consideraría un amoral agente de Inteligencia Imperial como "obstáculos para la relación" pero que sus hijos no lo considerasen. Estaba claro que Kenobi había trastocado sus sentimientos incluso más de lo estimado.

—Sin embargo he investigado más todavía y es mi parecer que este hombre representa nuestra mayor oportunidad para tener éxito.

La pantalla mostró un holo de…¿Han Solo?

El Agente Van Hermahutt todavía estaba balbuceando, pero Vader había dejado de prestarle atención por estar demasiado ocupado riñéndose a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de esta respuesta engañosamente simple. Por supuesto, ¡por supuesto! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Solo? ¿El sinvergüenza de Solo a quien había visto como su hija suspiraba por él en Ciudad Nube? ¿El mismo Solo a quien había profesado su amor? Menos mal que Vader ya no tenía pelo o se lo hubiera arrancado con las manos en este momento. Increíble. Al congelar a Solo en carbonita y entregarlo a Fett, prácticamente había enviado a cada uno de sus mal informados hijos a los brazos del otro.

 _Bueno, Anakin, siempre has tenido predisposición para los desastres auto infligidos_ , se rió en su cabeza la voz similar a la de Obi-Wan.

Silenció la voz, caminando en círculos interminablemente por su habitación mientras la voz de Van Hermahutt sonaba como un zumbido de fondo. Estaba claro que la mejor opción era recuperar a Solo de donde sea que hubiera acabado y enviarlo de vuelta a la Rebelión, y entonces dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural (y con suerte favorable).

 _Te das cuenta de que esto significa que vas a tener que liberar a un conocido Rebelde_ , dijo la voz de Obi-Wan con satisfacción.

Apretó los dientes y golpeó la mampara con el puño.

… _¡y después dejarlo libre como un cachorro de bantha para que pueda manosear por todas partes a tu hija_!, añadió la voz.

Quince minutos después, cuando llegó un mensaje a la estación de Mantenimiento Técnico ordenando al supervisor que enviara alguien a los aposentos de Lord Vader para reparar su comconsola destrozada, no menos de veintidós técnicos alistados en la Marina Imperial de Su Majestad renunciaron al momento.

* * *

B-0B12, popularmente conocido en Mos Eisley y alrededores como Bob Un-Ojo, no había vivido lo que la mayoría consideraría una vida agradable ni siquiera para los estándares droides. Ya que pasaba todo el tiempo posible siendo un incordio, nadie sentía lástima por Bob Un-Ojo, y menos que nadie el mismo Bob. Quizá en algún momento, cuando era completamente nuevo, había sentido pena por su rol en la vida, pero una serie de problemillas y perversiones habían horadado su programación a lo largo de las décadas, y actualmente lo satisfacía de una manera retorcida el ser un grosero e inconsiderado droide para responder el timbre en la guarida infestada de basura de Jabba el Hutt. El único otro lugar donde podría haber disfrutado de manera similar sería un centro de detención para delincuentes juveniles; pero dado que Bob Un-Ojo no disponía de nada de anatomía a excepción de un ojo mecánico incrustado en arena, no habría durado ni un solo día. Pasaba sus monótonos días pensando en insultos que decir al siguiente desgraciado en aparecer y reflexionando perversamente sobre la total inconsecuencia de su existencia.

Ya estaba acuclillado en su agujero para pasar la noche, haciendo ruiditos extremadamente molestos con los goznes de su equipo extensor y golpeando hoscamente su ojo contra la escotilla de su agujero, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Bob Un-Ojo se animó. Nadie en su sano atravesaría el Mar de Dunas a la luz de la luna, lo que significaba que el visitante debía de resultar cuando menos ligeramente interesante. También significaba que Bob Un-Ojo tenía la maravillosa oportunidad de encender su iluminación interna para deslumbrar con un súbito resplandor a quien fuera el que estuviese en la puerta.

Bob lo estaba deseando, porque el visitante estaba golpeando ahora su escotilla, y albergaba un odio especial por la gente que arañaba su escotilla (le daba igual que llevase sin barnizar más de dos décadas y media).

Bob Un-Ojo abrió la escotilla reuniendo toda la desconsideración de su repertorio, y sacó su equipo extensor para abordar al nuevo visitante. Estaba apunto de escupir su habitual desafío en Huttese, pero al registrar al visitante con sus sensores oculares se quedó congelado por la sorpresa.

El recién llegado no se parecía a nadie a quien hubiera conocido en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la puerta de Jabba, y Bob Un-Ojo había visto lo más raro entre lo raro. Dos metros de alto con aspecto humanoide pero con una cabeza bizarra de aspecto de droide, sobresalía de la oscuridad de la noche principalmente por las luces rojas parpadeantes de un control situado a unos dos tercios de su altura. La luz se reflejaba en la cabeza-casco, revelando una impasible máscara negra. En la mano tenía una especie de cilindro de metal.

Bob Un-Ojo parpadeó.

Que fue por lo que, en opinión de la mayoría de manera justa, lo último que Bob Un-Ojo vio fue el mugriento interior de su ojo metálico.

* * *

Vader le dio una patada a los restos chispeantes del droide ocular para apartarlos de en medio, levantó un puño y observó como el torpe y ancho portal al palacio de Jabba se elevaba por sí solo. Había hecho que un agente llamara a Boba Fett, quien informó que a pesar del acoso del variado equipo de Rebeldes había conseguido entregar al todavía congelado Solo a Jabba en su residencia de Tatooine hacía dos semanas. El Señor Oscuro podría haber mandado agentes para que se ocupasen de recuperar a Solo. Pero esta ocasión requería velocidad, precisión y sobre todo perfección, y en la opinión del Sith ninguno de sus agentes era notorio por todas esas cualidades. De ahí que tuviera que rescatar él mismo al reprobable Coreliano.

El pasillo nada más entrar era largo, totalmente oscuro y vacío de elementos. Vader puso en marcha la visión nocturna de su máscara y localizó a un único guardia Gamorreano roncando contra el muro. Se despertó con un resoplido justo a tiempo para soltar su último aliento mientras Vader lo despachaba y se dirigía al fondo hacia el salón. Podía oír ecos de alguna fiesta escandalosa en la otra punta. Jabba estaría sin duda alguna donde quiera que tuviese lugar la fiesta.

* * *

Lando Calrissian, arrugando la nariz tras la banda de su caso, se apartó de un Toydariano que estaba vomitando el alcohol de toda una semana, y se frotó la suela del pie contra la pared con gesto de desagrado. Cuando la Rebelión se enteró de que Fett había llegado a Tatooine, Lando había conseguido que lo contrataran como guardia y como mulo de carga en general para Jabba, con el fin de obtener información interna. Y ciertamente Han estaba aquí, colgando del muro como una especie de decoración macabra. Si hubiese estado consciente podría incluso disfrutar de la vista. En este momento un par de bailarinas estaban revolcándose por el suelo en una lucha a muerte por unas sobras de comida que Jabba le había tirado a una de ellas, mientras el resto de asistentes chillaban de júbilo.

—Te lo digo, Han, esta es tu clase de lugar—, murmuró para sí mismo Lando. Luego frunció el ceño. Hablando con alguien que estaba en hibernación. Llevaba aquí diez días y ya se estaba volviendo majareta. Tatooine era sin ninguna duda el agujero más vil y enfangado del todo el universo. En el suelo una de las bailarinas había quedado inconsciente. Alguien la arrastró fuera mientras el resto comenzaba un número nuevo. Lando suspiró…

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue bastante borroso, pero pareció ir en el siguiente orden: la puerta de entrada al trono comenzó a abrirse. Bib Fortuna corrió hacia ella vacilante, Jabba había ordenado seriamente que esta noche no se conducirían más negocios. Al instante siguiente entraron volando trozos del lekku de Bib Fortuna, seguidos por la cabeza cortada de Bib Fortuna. La música cesó con un chirrido y varios de los asistentes también chirriaron. Los ojos bulbosos de Jabba sobresalieron de su cabeza incluso más aun.

Entonces Darth Vader bajó las escaleras de manera acechadora hasta el centro de la sala del trono.

Tras su casco a Lando se le abrió la mandíbula de incredulidad. Una selección de bailarinas se desmayó ahí mismo. A Jabba le colgaba la saliva como si fueran vides de su boca cavernosa. Incluso el mono lagarto se había quedado en silencio. El único sonido que podía escucharse era un lento y ominoso respirar. Teniendo en cuenta la expresión de desconcierto general la mayoría de los presentes parecía pensar que se trataba de un broma elaborada, pero nadie quería ser el primero en decirlo, solo por si acaso.

Lando, al contrario que la mayoría de los presentes, conocía a Darth Vader, y ni por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza que se tratara de una broma. Pero resultaba tan surrealista ver al principal sicario del Emperador materializarse en este inmundo agujero que se quedó congelado en el lugar.

—Hutt, me entregarás a Solo inmediatamente—, vociferó Vader.

Según los pulidos instintos de apostador de Lando, esa introducción significaba la última llamada del tren para escapar. Se deslizó lentamente a la parte trasera de los espectadores atónitos y escapó de la sala del trono. Si Vader quería recuperar a Solo no había absolutamente nada que Lando pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Ni siquiera Skywalker podría ganarle en un mano a mano, así que el hijo de la señora Calrissian era lo bastante inteligente como para no intentarlo. Más valdría que saliera sin que nadie se diese cuenta para poder contarle a Luke y a la Princesa lo que había transpirado. O que transpiraría dentro de poco, en cualquier caso; Lando tenía una buena idea de lo que pasaba a cualquier negociante que intentara discutir un trato con Vader. Salió al hangar y marchó corriendo hacia Mos Eisley en uno de los deslizadores terrestres.

De vuelta en la sala del trono, Jabba decidió que se trataba de un enorme farol y rugió unos cuantos insultos de aprobación en Huttese. No había droide de protocolo porque el corpulento señor del crimen había ordenado su desintegración hacía dos días en un ataque de ira. Pero Vader entendía Huttese lo bastante bien sin necesidad de ayuda por parte de droides.

—Silencio, Hutt—, gruñó Vader en la misma lengua. A Jabba se le cortó la estruendosa risa a mitad de carcajada. —No tengo tiempo que perder. Quita a Solo de esa pared y transfiéremelo. Negarse sería de necios.

A Jabba no le gustaba mucho que le ordenara un imitador de Vader y así lo dijo, gesticulando con sus cortos brazos y escupiendo un motón de salivazos. El mono lagarto soltó un chillido.

—Muy bien— dijo Vader encendiendo su sable de luz.

Jabba entró en pánico y apretó una especie de interruptor. El suelo se abrió bajo los pies de Vader, pero éste había saltado un instante antes y ya estaba volando hacia el diván de Jabba. Aterrizó (una bota aplastando el cráneo del mono lagarto) e hizo un barrido con su sable a través del abultado cuello de Jabba. La enorme cabeza babeante cayó dando golpes en el pozo. Algo gigantesco gruñó como de apreciación. Con un gesto magnánimo Vader envió el resto del cadáver tras la cabeza. Apretó el interruptor para cerrar el pozo y examinó al resto de los temblorosos ocupantes.

—Quitad a Solo de la pared— volvió a ordenar.

Varios cazadores de recompensas obedecieron revolviéndose. La forma envuelta en carbón de Solo se estrelló contra el suelo para, a continuación, flotar horizontalmente cuando se encendieron los repulsores. Una bailarina lo envió hacia Vader. Este movió una mano para dirigirlo hacia las escaleras y fuera de la sala del trono.

—No sería aconsejable que ninguno intentase seguirme—, vociferó, moviendo en círculos la hoja roja por la habitación. —Aquellos que no deseen morir permanecerán aquí los próximos quince minutos. A continuación marchó hacia las escaleras y a través del pasillo, empujando la flotante silueta de Solo por delante suyo. Con un poco de suerte la amenaza los mantendría congelados de terror lo suficiente para darle tiempo a llegar a su lanzadera.

* * *

Lando Calrissian se encontraba a unos buenos veinte kilómetros de distancia cuando una tremenda explosión y trueno eliminaron la noche tras él. El deslizador de tierra se inclinó. Al girar ciento ochenta grados pudo ver un enorme rayo láser aparecer desde los cielos durante un segundo y escupir un cráter humeante donde el palacio de Jabba había estado hasta dos segundos antes. Más allá se encogían hacia arriba las luces y los repulsores de una lanzadera lambda. Se quedó boquiabierto ante el espectáculo, todas sus preocupaciones a medio formar sobre la Gente de la Arena evaporándose por el momento.

Parecía que Lord Vader no quería dejar testigos de su pequeña aventura.

 _Menos mal que me largué a tiempo._

* * *

Han Solo se despertó, abrió los ojos y no vio nada.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? — dijo como graznando a nadie en particular mientras se pasaba una mano asustada por los ojos.

—Buenos días, Capitán Solo— le dijo una voz artificial. — Soy C-4GO, servicio de habitaciones personal. Si me permite que conteste su pregunta, está usted en la habitación 143 del Hotel Emperatriz, Mos Eisley, Tatooine. Son las seis de la mañana, hora local. ¿En qué más puede ayudarle?

Han tanteó con la mano en la dirección general de la voz.

—¿Mos Eisley? — dijo con la voz apagada. Justo por un segundo le pareció estar seguro de haber soñado de algún modo los tres últimos tres años y medio, empezando con el día en que en que se encontró con Luke y con el viejo en la cantina. Tonterías, por supuesto, pero ¿cómo si no había llegado aquí? Lo último que podía recordar era Leia, Vader y una gran nube de humo congelado. Y aquí estaba sin poder ver una maldita cosa…

—No puedo ver— informó al droide, asustándose más todavía. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Leia? ¿Y vivía Lando todavía para que pudiera matarlo?

—El caballero que arregló su estancia aquí informó al personal de que estaba usted sufriendo de malestares causados por hibernación. Una pérdida temporal de la visión en es un efecto secundario habitual, pero puede esperar una recuperación completa de la continuación de sus funciones biológicas a las dos horas— dijo el droide.

Esta información hubiera relajado a Han en gran medida, si se encontrara en una ciudad más segura que Mos Eisley. En este antro infestado de pulgas uno podía ser robado por completo, disparado e ingerido por tres seres diferentes, todo en menos de quince minutos y no necesariamente en ese orden. Y eso era con todos los sistemas funcionándole y un blaster en la mano.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Me temo que no puedo decirle, señor. Lo dejaron en el mostrador del hotel con los fondos suficientes y la información necesaria para proveerle de una estancia cómoda. Es mi parecer que hay un pequeño maletín para usted en la caja fuerte del hotel.

Han decidió esperar hasta que le volviera la vista. Resultó ser menos de media hora; aparente llevaba fuera de la carbonita un par de horas. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa que cuando le congelaron; la notaba sucia y agarrotada. El jodido Vader le había arruinado sus pantalones favoritos. Al no tener cambio de ropa se levantó de la cama y bajó en busca de la caja fuerte del hotel y ese maletín que supuestamente lo estaba esperando.

Se sorprendió de manera agradable al descubrir que no solo sí que había de hecho una caja fuerte en el hotel, sino que el gerente no le había robado el maletín. El gerente, aterrorizado de que algún empleado pudiera hacer eso mismo, parecía extremadamente aliviado de deshacerse de esa cosa. Han lo llevó a su habitación y lo abrió.

Se le quedó la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Alguien debía de sentirse realmente caritativo. Además de un blaster completamente nuevo y unos cien mil créditos en chips fríos, había una nota informándole que estos fondos serían suficientes para contactar y/o viajar hacia "sus amigos". Han supuso que debería haber de sobra para ir a tomarse uno o cinco whiskys Corelianos. Sintiéndose mucho en esa necesidad, se peinó lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió directo a la misma cantina donde había conocido a Luke. Con un poco de suerte se toparía con alguien conocido. De un modo positivo.

Normalmente las cantinas de Mos Eisley no hacían mucho negocio a las seis y media de la mañana, pero hoy el lugar estaba lleno de gente y con un enorme murmullo. Han bajó los escalones y se sentó con fuerza, con la tranquilidad necesaria para poner su blaster justo en la cara de…

 _¿Lando?_

—¿Han? ¿eres realmente tú? —, preguntó Calrissian en una especie de chillido-susurro.

Han soltó un gruñido. No tenía ni idea de cómo Calrissian había llegado a Tatooine y tampoco le importaba mucho.

—Tendría que apretar este gatillo ahora mismo, _amigo_.

Lando parecía estar alarmantemente eufórico para tener en la nariz la punta de un blaster.

—¡No pudo creerlo! ¿Cómo te has escapado de Vader?

—Sin tu ayuda—, soltó Han, acercando el blaster más a la barbilla de Lando.

Lando se dio cuenta finalmente del blaster y levantó las manos.

—Lo siento, Han, de verdad, pero ¿qué oportunidad crees que tenía en un enfrentamiento entre Jabba y Vader?

Han frunció el ceño un poco menos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene Jabba que ver con ello?

—¿Estas diciendo que no sabes lo que pasó anoche?

—¡No recuerdo nada desde que me apuñalaste por la espalda en Ciudad Nube, _colega_!

Landó agitó la cabeza.

—Está bien, te haré un resumen. Llevas fuera de la circulación casi seis meses…

— _¿Seis meses?_

—¡Sí! Luke apareció por Ciudad Nube justo después de que te congelaran y no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió todo, pero al final Fett se marchó contigo y yo puse pies en polvorosa en el _Halcón_ con Leia, Chewie y Luke. Desde entonces hemos estado ocupados intentando acorralar a Fett para recuperarte, pero déjame que te lo diga, es un taimado hijo de Hutt. Hace un par de semanas finalmente te entregó a Jabba. Así que me contrataron como guardia en el palacio de Jabba…

Han soltó una carcajada burlona y lo miró con la sonrisa torcida.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto. Parece un trabajo hecho justo para ti.

—Si quieres oír la historia cierra el pico— refunfuño Lando. —Bueno, yo estaba ya infiltrado y a la espera de que Luke y Leia arreglaran su mitad de la operación, pero alguien se nos adelantó anoche.

Han parpadeó. —¿Quién? —. No podía pensar en nadie aparte de Luke y Leia (y Chewie) que quisieran arriesgar su cuello para arrancarlo de las grasientas pezuñas de Jabba. Ni aunque hubiera dinero de por medio.

—Vader— dijo Lando.

Al oírlo se le cayó el blaster.

— _¿Qué?_

—Mis pensamientos exactos— dijo Lando—. No tengo ni las más remota idea de por qué pero era él de verdad. Se limitó a dejarse caer por la fiesta y decirle a Jabba que te quería de vuelta—. Se las apañó para sonreír irónicamente—. Ahí fue cuando decidí largarme. Y, maldita sea, menos que lo hice, porque su nave bombardeó el palacio no menos de diez minutos después.

—¿Vader bombardeó el palacio de Jabba? —balbuceó Han.

Lando asintió.

—Lo único que queda es el cráter de la explosión.

Han se quedó mirando la habitación con la boca abierta. Si corría el rumor de que Jabba estaba muerto no era de extrañar que la cantina estuviera a reventar. Al final del día probablemente no quedaría ni para un solo vaso de whisky en toda la ciudad.

—Entonces, ¿ _cómo_ te has escapado? — preguntó Lando.

Han negó con la cabeza como aturdido.

—Todo lo que sé es que me he despertado en el Hotel Emperatriz con la habitación pagada y un pequeño regalo esperando.

Lando inspeccionó el maletín y palideció.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Sí— le dijo Han en un tono que podría haber partido la mesa por la mitad—. Acabo de ganar todo ese dinero al sabacc en la última media hora.

—Vader— dijo Lando entrecortadamente—. Tiene que ser su dinero. Quería dejarte marchar…te apuesto a que está intentando localizar otra vez a Luke. Lleva detrás del chico desde Ciudad Nube.

A Han se le puso la boca seca.

—¿Tienes una nave por aquí?

—Y las coordenadas para el siguiente punto de reunión de los Rebeldes— asintió Lando.

Han no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Entonces nos deshacemos de este maletín y nos largamos de aquí—. Se negó tozudamente a mirar el maletín ni siquiera fugazmente, porque sabía que los cien mil en efectivo tenían el mismo efecto en los del Borde Exterior que los cachorros abandonados y los bebés tenían en la mujer media.

Lando asintió como estando de acuerdo, lo cual no le impidió dirigir una mirada triste al maletín.

—Tengo un escáner en la nave. Podemos comprobar que no lleves ningún dispositivo de rastreo antes de marcharnos.

Se pusieron en pie.

—Ponte esto sobre la cabeza, solo por si acaso— dijo Lando tirándole su capa a Han.

Han la cogió y apuntó con el dedo a Calrissian.

—Esto no significa que estemos en paz, _colega_ —. Se puso la capa alrededor de la cabeza en una especie de turbante y cortó el resoplido de diversión de Lando mirándolo fijamente—. ¡Y si alguna vez planeas que estemos en paz otra vez más vale que no escuche ni una sola palabra de lo que parece esto!

—Ni una sílaba— accedió Lando con una expresión sombría. — Vamos.

Diez minutos después un adolescente Rhodiano llamado Davik que limpiaba la cantina todas las mañanas encontró un maletín con cien miel créditos y un blaster. Se compró un billete hacia Coronet, donde eventualmente abrió una cadena de restaurantes especializados en la cocina del Borde Exterior, se convirtió en un respetado hombre de negocios Coreliano y fundó tres famosas organizaciones de caridad. Por fortuna para la reputación de total e in adulterada maldad de Vader la conexión nunca fue descubierta.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Este agosto casi me derrite algunas neuronas, que es la razón de que esto llegue con un par de días de retraso. Sin más dilación, aquí va._

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Sexto Capítulo**

* * *

—¿Leia? — Luke se inclinó a través de la puerta medio abierta de su cuarto. — ¿Estás aquí? — Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía sentirla cerca en alguna parte.

—Oh, Luke— le llegó una voz distraída desde detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño. —Pasa ,de hecho quería hablar contigo…

—Um, Leia, no es que no…

La escotilla del baño se abrió, revelando a Leia sentada en el suelo en una camiseta y pantalones de hacer ejercicio, con el pelo recogido en una simple coleta y datapads y chips todo alrededor suyo. Tenía un aspecto demacrado.

—Me estoy escondiendo para poder trabajar algo sin interrupciones, pasa— explicó ella.

Luke se encontró sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cómoda mirándola y _no_ pensando en lo que diría su tía si supiera que estaba escondido en un cuarto de baño con una chica. O peor, lo que diría Tío Owen…

—Te he buscado en tu oficina, pero no estabas allí esta mañana— dijo él, intentando pobremente poner cara seria mientras ella le miraba desde el suelo. Esto debía contar como la segunda situación menos digna en la que se habían encontrado (costaría mucho superar el triturador de basuras de la Estrella de la Muerte).

—Esta mañana he pillado la gripe Dymiana— dijo ella.

Luke soltó un quejido.

—Podrías habérmelo mencionado antes de que entrara.

Ella se alzó un poco para palmearle la pierna.

—No te preocupes, la gripe Dymiana es cíclica y no es contagiosa. Solo te hace enfermar unas pocas horas cada día. Al menos me ha atacado por la mañana y no a la mitad de la noche.

—Al menos puedes hacer cosas entonces— dijo Luke con cuidado.

—Cierto, pero normalmente pasan semanas hasta te lo puedes sacar del sistema— suspiró ella,

Luke puso un gesto de simpatía.

—Esperemos que te recuperes pronto. Bueno, ¿qué querías contarme?

—Hoy nos han llegado unos informes interesantes de Inteligencia— dijo Leia. —Aparente los rumores por el Borde Exterior dicen que algo le ha sucedido a Jabba.

Luke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de algo?

—Según varias fuentes está muerto.

Luke se cayó de la cómoda y se encontró atrapado entre el cazo y la puerta de la ducha. El shock se le pasó al levantarse.

—¿ _Muerto_? ¿Tenemos alguna noticia de Lando?

Leia negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna.

Luke respiró nervosamente.

—Bueno, no deberíamos saltar a conclusiones. Después de todo podría ser obra de Lando.

—Podría ser— dijo Leia con dudas.

* * *

Hobbie estaba por el pasillo fuera de la suite de la Princesa Leia con una cara tan larga como la proa de su caza-X. El Jefe le había pedido que durante un par de horas evitara que nadie molestara a la Princesa, aparentemente estaba bastante enferma y no dejaban de la interrumpirla, y el Jefe tenía alguna clase de reunión en el puente y no podía hacerlo él mismo. No es que a Hobbie le importara vigilar el agradable trasero de la Princesa, pero cuando significaba sacrificar dos horas enteras en las que Tycho y Wes iban a estar planificando sin él la próxima contra-Fred-siva…

Entonces el mismo Fred Antilles apareció al final del pasillo con un datapad en la mano, y Hobbie se regocijó de que no había malgastado estas horas después de todo.

—Hola, Teniente— dijo Antilles un poco dubitativo —Um..¿tengo este informe para la Princesa Leia?

Si Antilles supiera el tipo de hombre que era Hobbie Klyvian se hubiera marchado de ese sistema estelar en cuanto vio el brillo aparecer en los ojos del piloto.

—Más vale no molestarla ahora mismo— dijo Hobbie con alegría. —Se encuentra indispuesta.

—Siento oírlo— Antilles sonrió con afectación —¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Todo lo que sé— dijo Hobbie expresando una verdad perfecta— es que dijo que ella y el Jefe habían tenido un encuentro personal en el "baño".

Para el paladar del consumado bromista, el horror apenas contenido en el rostro de Antilles resultaba tan dulce como una caja grande chocolates Nubianos.

* * *

La pequeña y apretada caja voladora que Lando había cogido en Tatooine tardó una eternidad en tocar el interior del _Hogar Uno_. Cuando lo hizo Han salió escopeteado por la rampa directo hasta el hangar reservado al Escuadrón Pícaro que era donde estaba normalmente varado el _Halcón_. Unos ojos objetivos podrían considerar al _Halcón_ como dañino a la vista, pero por el momento Han Solo (privadamente) pensaba que incluso a Leia le costaría superar el atractivo visual de su preciosa nave. No es que no es que no estuviese deseando verla, y por supuesto a Chewie y a Luke. Después de que los escáneres de Lando les aseguraran de que no había ningún transmisor o rastreador escondido en su persona se había pasado todo el viaje preocupado por lo que podría haberle pasado a sus amigos mientras él estaba fuera de circulación.

El _Halcón_ , por supuesto, se contaba entre los amigos de Han y no sus posesiones.

Corrió por el último pasillo hasta que se quedó congelado a la entrada del hangar. El lugar estaba en mitad de una fiesta como las que la Rebelión tradicionalmente reservaba para ocasiones como la destrucción de gigantescas estaciones espaciales Imperiales con enormes probabilidades en contra. Alguien había enganchado un reproductor de música a los altavoces del hangar, que en este momento estaban reproduciendo a todo volumen un vivaz número de danza-jizz. Las cabinas de los cazas-X estaban decorados con banderines de papel y las partes delanteras de estaban adornadas con grupos de globos.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Lando, llegando por detrás suyo —¿Ha muerto el Emperador o qué?

Han lo ignoró y cogió por el brazo a una Twi´lek mona que iba moviéndose al ritmo de la música con una copa de cerveza en la mano.

—Oye, acabamos de llegar. ¿Puedes decirnos lo que pasa?

Ella asintió espasmódicamente.

—¡Fiesta de compromiso!

Han levantó las cejas.

—¿Para quién, para Mon Mothma?

Ella se dobló exageradamente de la risa. Estaba claro que la fiesta llevaba un rato a toda marcha.

—¡No no no! ¡Para la Princesa y el Comandante Skywalker!

Han se quedó boquiabierto con tanta fuerza como para dislocarse la mandíbula. Aturdido, buscó por todo el hangar, y vaya que sí, allí estaban sus amigos, sentados uno al lado del otro en un círculo de pilotos Pícaros. Leia, la preciosa Leia que había afirmado amarle, estaba inclinada y suspirando algo al oído de Luke con una enorme sonrisa.

Han le quitó una cerveza a alguien que pasaba por ahí y se le bebió de un trago.

* * *

Karlino estaba sentado solo debajo de la parte delantera del caza estelar más alejado de la Princesa y más cercano a la puerta del hangar, intentando ahogar su desesperación en cerveza barata y preguntándose cuando podría escaparse. Uno no rechaza una invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de una Princesa, no cuando dicha Princesa en cuestión le había entregado la invitación en mano. Oh, las invitaciones no decían exactamente que se trataba de una fiesta de compromiso, pero el rumor a bordo del _Hogar Uno_ casi había alcanzado la velocidad de la luz; prácticamente el movimiento disidente entero sabía la _verdadera_ razón por la que los Pícaros habían decidido de la nada hacer una fiesta para toda la nave en la que "el Jefe paga las bebidas". En el caso de Karlino la Princesa le había explicado la razón secreta ella misma, dándole mucho las gracias por su parte en avanzar la relación con su prometido.

Llegados a este punto, la única manera en la que podría salvar la misión sería si Han Solo apareciera en el hangar ahora mismo. Echó una ojeada llena de deseo a la entrada del hangar. Al siguiente instante su copa de cerveza se le cayó por el suelo. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismo Solo, flanqueado por un hombre de piel oscura del cual creía que se llamaba Calrissian, hablando con un Rebelde. Karlino se agachó de golpe, limpiando el charco ámbar de cerveza, y sonrió salvajemente - ¡seguramente esto pondría un impedimento en los planes de la feliz pareja!

Entonces levantó la vista para ver a Solo beberse una cerveza de un trago y largarse de allí, con Calrissian yendo tras él. A Karlino se le cayó la copa a la cubierta otra vez. ¿ _Abandona? ¿Así como así? ¿Estás de broma, joder?_

* * *

—Es culpa mía— murmuró Han, alcanzando la botella de whisky Coreliano que había recuperado de su escondite secreto a bordo del Halcón. Le gustaba mantenerla en reserva para ocasiones especiales. No pasaba todos los días que la princesa más hermosa de la galaxia abandonaba a un contrabandista recién sacado de hibernación por carbonita. —No debería haber dicho lo sé.

Lando le quitó la botella y le dio un trago.

—Tengo que darte la razón, no fue lo mejor que pudiste decirle a una hermosa mujer que acababa de decirte que te quería.

Han miró fijamente al whisky dando vueltas en su vaso y lo apartó de en medio, decidiendo que estaba demasiado miserable para molestarse en emborracharse propiamente.

—Aunque todavía no me lo creo— farfulló Lando. —No pensaba que la Princesa estuviera atraída por Sywalker. Tú eras todo en lo que pensaba, hombre.

—Todo— dijo Han agriamente. Bueno, lo tenía merecido, ¿no? —No me la merezco, Luke sí.

La expresión de Lando le decía que el ex-jefe ejecutivo de Ciudad Nube quería desesperadamente negar ese hecho, pero que en buena conciencia no podía.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! —dijo una voz que venía de la escotilla de la habitación de recreo. Han y Lando levantaron la mirada a tiempo de ver a un extraño en uniforme Rebelde entrando. —Le he reconocido ahí atrás en el hangar— explicó el extraño, dándole la mano a ambos. —Me llamo Fred Antilles. Soy amigo de la Princesa y del Comandante Skywalker.

—No te he visto antes— dijo Lando, pero Fred lo ignoró y siguió dirigiéndose a Han.

—Gracias a la Fuerza que ha vuelto a la Flota, Capitán Solo. Es usted el único que puede impedir que la Princesa cometa un horrible error.

—Casarse con Luke no es un horrible error— le dijo Han con desánimo. Levantó una mano y empezó a contar con los dedos, —Shavit, el muchacho tiene buena apariencia, es bueno con un sable de luz, es un as del vuelo, se lava su ropa interior, sabe cocinar…

—No es que el Comandante Skywalker sea una mala persona— tartamudeó Fred. —Es genial, me cae muy bien. Es solo que es completamente la persona equivocada para la Princesa. Es decir, estas últimas semanas se han estado separando. No piensan racionalmente, especialmente la Princesa.

—¿A qué te refieres? — gruñó Han.

Fred levantó las manos.

—Solo me parece que perderle a usted le resultó muy duro. Me preocupa que esté intentando rellenar su hueco con cualquiera para poder superar su pérdida.

—Eso no suena como ella— dijo Lando, pero ni Fred ni Han le escucharon.

—También ha estado envuelta con el segundo al mando de Luke, y no me sorprendería si hubiese muchos otros— continuó Fred.

Han saltó a través de la mesa enfurecido.

—¿Pero que? Tendría que…

—¡No, no! — Fred echó hacia atrás mientras Lando agarraba a Han para devolverlo a su asiento. —¡Todo es porque le echa de menos! ¡Se lo estoy diciendo, la única razón por la que se va a casar con Skywalker es por que piensa que nunca va a recuperarle a usted!

—Se ha pasado los últimos seis meses sin hacer otra cosa que intentar recuperar a Han— señaló Lando en voz alta, sin resultado alguno.

—No se— murmuró Han. — A Luke siempre le ha gustado ella… Se quitó a Lando del brazo con irritación y cogió su vaso, mirando fijamente y con desmayo a sus ámbares profundidades.

—Además—añadió Fred, golpeando con el puño la mesa— ¡no debería dejarles que se saliesen con la suya con tanta facilidad! Es decir, ¿el tipo dice ser amigo suyo pero luego se da la vuelta y le roba a su chica una vez usted está fuera de escena? ¿Va usted a _soportar_ eso, Solo?

—Sí— dijo Han. Bebió un trago de whisky y dijo con más convicción.

—¡Sí! ¡No lo voy a soportar! ¿Dónde está? ¡Le voy a enseñar a ese cebo polvoriento de bantha a robarme mi mujer!

* * *

—No puedo creer que dejara que Tycho me convenciera de esto— suspiró Luke, tirando otro puñado de vasos de plástico abandonados dentro del droide móvil de basura.

—No puedo creer que Tycho sea tan taimado— dijo Leia, arrancando tiras de papel de las cabinas de los cazas. —A ver, ¿decirle a todo el mundo que se trataba de una fiesta normal y decirle a Fred que era una fiesta de compromiso? Un genio.

—Vamos Princesa— dijo Tycho desde el fondo del salón, —¿no sabe que todos los Imperiales son unos taimados y engañosos hijos de Hutt? ¿Incluso los ex-imperiales?

—No estés tan satisfecho todavía, Celchu— gruñó Luke. — _Al menos_ doce personas me han felicitado por mi próxima boda.

Tycho movió una mano por el aire.

—No hay nada que temer, Jefe. Siempre podemos decirles que estaban equivocados.

—Claro, porque tú, único entre toda la galaxia, has descubierto como hacer que los rumores vayan marcha atrás. Apretó la siguiente carga de vasos en el droide de basuras y le puso mala cara a Tycho.

—Aw, simplemente siga la ola, Jefe— se rió Hobbie desde la parte delantera de su caza-X, donde estaba explotando globos uno a uno con una herramienta multitarea.

—En Tatooine no tenemos olas, y si sigues así, Klivian, te va tocar limpiar el hangar los prox…

Luke dejó de hablar al notar un zumbido familiar al borde de su consciencia en la Fuerza. Los ojos se le pusieron como platos y dejó caer media docena de vasos mientras se giraba para encarar la entrada del hangar.

—¿ _Han_? — aulló Luke. A pesar de haberlo sentido no podía creer a sus ojos cuando le informaron de que el hombre que acababa de entrar raudo en el hangar era Han Solo.

El no creerse que estaba viendo lo que pensaba que estaba viendo fue sin duda la razón por la que se quedó quieto mientras Han cargaba a través de los cazas directo hacia él con un rugido de rabia.

 _No es así como he imaginado este momento_ , reflexionó Luke mientras se daba con la espalda en el suelo congelado. Al instante siguiente se revolvió en el suelo intentando bloquear los salvajes puñetazos de Han y de pensar en por qué la primera reacción de su mejor amigo al retornar de la criostasis era intentar darle una paliza.

Un enorme par de brazos peludos llegaron a su rescate, con Chewie arrancando a Han del suelo y envolviéndolo en un eufórico y potente abrazo Wookie.

—¡Déjame que vaya por él, Chewie! — Han todavía estaba gritando como un bantha rabioso. Luke se puso en pie tambaleándose, agarrándose la nariz. Wedge estaba cerca doblado sobre sí mismo con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Leia se precipitó a mirar incrédula a Luke, que estaba chorreando sangre, y a Han, que estaba gritando mientras Chewie soltaba ladridos y le frotaba el pelo. —¡Déjame que vaya por él! ¡Chewie! ¡Suéltame Chewie! ¡Le voy a enseñar a…

—¡Han! — gritó Leia. Por un momento él dejó de revolverse, dándole el tiempo justo a Leia para correr hasta él y plantarle un beso en los labios, cortando efectivamente cualquier protesta. Al terminarlo, ella agitó la cabeza. — Ciertamente sabes como tratar a las personas, sinvergüenza.

Han se la quedó mirando atontado, y sintiéndose cada vez más ridículo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Han— dijo Luke con fuerza, apretándose contra la nariz un trapo del kit de reparaciones de Hobbie.

* * *

—…así que, en fin, eso es lo que Lando dice que sucedió— terminó Han. Se habían pasado la última media hora en los aposentos de Leia escuchando las noticias de Tatooine. Estaban un poco apretados, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, Wedge y sobre todo Chewie, pero se las apañaron dado que era el sitio donde era menos probable que los interrumpieran.

Luke parecía haberse quedado especialmente estupefacto.

—¿Estás _seguro_ de que era Vader? — le exigió por lo que debía ser quinta vez, quitándose el paño que le había prestado Leia, para asegurase de que le oían bien.

—No soy un Jedi, pero estoy bastante seguro de que era él. ¿Cuántos tipos puede haber por ahí con una enorme máscara respiratoria, un sucio sable de luz rojo y un Super Destructor Estelar con el que viajar en fin de semana?

Luke asintió. Incluso si un impostor se las hubiera apañado para conseguir un traje y un sable de luz rojo, ciertamente no hubiera podido gorronear el único Super Destructor Estelar de la galaxia, y Lando tenía lecturas de los sensores para probar que el _Ejecutor_ había estado en el sistema.

—¿Pero _por qué_?— soltó Leia. —No es que no esté encantada de tenerte de vuelta— añadió con una mirada pesarosa hacia Han, — ¿pero por qué iba Vader a entregarte a Fett y luego molestarse en rescatarte él mismo, solo para dejarte marchar sin siquiera un aparato de rastreo?

— _Y_ darle cien de los grandes— recordó Lando con tristeza.

Han se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe cuales son sus razones? Solo me alegro de estar de vuelta. Durante unos minutos solo hubo silencio, en los que Leia aprovechó para acurrucarse junto a Han y besarle en la mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que no estáis prometidos? — murmuró Han.

Leia le dio con la mano en la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no, atontado!

Luke se rió provocándole un gesto de dolor y volvió a presionar con rapidez el paño de Leia contra su nariz. A esas alturas el sangrado ya casi había parado. A pesar de ello Han lo miró otra vez con expresión de culpa. Ya se había disculpado como una docena de veces, lo que debía ser un record absoluto para el que había sido un contrabandista amoral.

—Pero, esa chica en la fiesta dijo…

—Así que por supuesto la creíste a ella antes que a mí—dijo Leia con furia.

—…y luego estaba ese Antilles, Fred Antilles— añadió Han.

Luke soltó un grave quejido y se inclinó hacia delante, dándose en la nariz.

—Voy a matar a Wes.

—Justo detrás de ti, Jefe— dijo Wedge. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se masajeó otra vez el abdomen. Han le había dado con los dos pies justo en la tripa al intentar intervenir.

—Me estoy perdiendo algo. Este tipo, Fred, dijo que era amigo de la Leia y tuyo, chaval..

Luke soltó un gruñido de indignación, que cortó a la mitad con otro gesto de dolor en la nariz.

—Para nada— dijo Leia por él. —Pero solo lo voy a explicar si prometes escuchar toda la historia sin enfadarte y sin matar al tipo más tarde. ¿Me entiende, Capitán?

Han alzó una ceja.

—¿Tan malo?

—Lo habitual— lo corrigió Luke.

* * *

—¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz de estar de vuelta! — gritó Han desde las entrañas del _Halcón_. —¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Algo metálico chocó contra otra cosa metálica.

Chewie, que estaba buscando en una caja de herramientas agachado junto a la abertura por la que Han había desaparecido, gruñó solidariamente.

—Sí, sí, ya se que no es culpa tuya— se quejó la voz de Han. —Pero, Shavit, juro que si Lando le ha hecho algo al cableado de mi hipermotor voy a…

Chewie gruñó con enfado, y giró para señalar hacia un ruido. Con un suspiro, el despeinado pelo castaño de Han reapareció por la apertura.

—Está bien, dejaré de esquivar la pregunta. Mira, simplemente no lo sé. Es raro. Es decir, he estado fuera durante meses, y ahora vuelvo y Luke piensa que es un Jedi y se ha puesto todo serio, y Leia dice que me quiere pero finge estar prometida con Luke. Es jodidamente incómodo, Chewie.

Chewie baló y le dio golpecitos en la cabeza y luego soltó un ladrido. Han se rió.

—Sí, es una broma de la leche. Incluso si hace que todo resulte muy incómodo, casi vale la pena solo por ver a este tipo Antilles flipándolo. Tengo que admitírselo al chaval— añadió, agachándose para trastear con un acoplador de energía, — no pensaba que hubiera podido mantener la charada tanto tiempo. Llevan con ello como, ¿un mes dijo Leia?

Chewie asintió y se lanzó a por otra serie de breves gruñidos y ladridos, gesticulando con una mano.

—Aunque, cómo van a poder seguir con ello sin tener que casarse en realidad, no... La voz de Han se fue apagando mientras iba poniendo una sonrisa malvada. Se levantó de un salto.

—Aguántame ese acoplamiento, Chewie. Tengo una idea.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Ya estamos casi al final de la recta de llegada_

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Séptimo Capítulo**

* * *

—¿Quieres que hagamos un ensayo de boda? Luke y Leia , los dos, lo miraron con expresión horrorizada. Wedge Antilles levantó las cejas casi hasta el techo de la nave. Lando se frotó la frente. En la esquina, los pilotos Pícaros de Luke lo miraban boquiabiertos con una recién descubierta adoración.

Han sacó su sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Tenemos que subir las apuestas de algún modo, ¿verdad? ¿De qué forma mejor que así? No es que sea una boda _real_.

—Pero…pero…— Luke gimió y se frotó la cabeza. —¡Han, solo estamos intentando liársela a Antilles, no a toda la maldita Flota Rebelde! Demonios, ¿y si esto llega a manos de la Inteligencia Imperial?

—¡Pues mucho mejor! —sonrió Han. —Desinformación y todo eso. ¿Verdad, Princesa?

Leia, que estaba estirada en cubierta recuperándose su ataque diario de la gripe Dymiana, asintió a regañadientes. Luke, que sabía que la persona que acabaría desinformada por Inteligencia Imperial sería su tal vez-padre, soltó un pequeño gemido a modo de protesta.

—Podemos hacer que prácticamente sea un evento privado— razonó Han. —Le contamos a unos pocos más lo de la broma e invitamos al viejo Fred.

—¿Unos pocos más? —dijo Leia, frunciendo el ceño recelosa.

—Bueno, necesitas a alguien que oficie la boda, pajes, damas de honor, todas esas tonterías.

—Fred puede ser uno de los amigos del novio—sugirió Hobbie. Luke lo miró fijamente.

—Teniente Klivian— dijo Wedge con severidad—el Jefe elige a sus propios amigos. —Se giró hacia Luke. —Yo soy el padrino,¿verdad, Jefe?

—No vamos a poder escaparnos de ésta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Luke a Leia con desesperación. Ella negó con la cabeza, resignada. Luke soltó un enorme suspiro y finalmente frunció el ceño con determinación a los perpetradores del plan. Si _él_ tenía que fingir que iba a casarse, por la Fuerza que iba a darlo todo de sí. —En ese caso, digo que Han tiene que ser el padrino. Wedge, Wes y Tycho pueden ser el resto de los miembros del grupo del novio. Wedge chascó los dedos como decepcionado y Han le hizo un simulacro de reverencia.

—¿Y qué hay de mi, Jefe? — preguntó Hobbie.

La sonrisa maliciosa que Luke le dirigió a Hobbie habría hecho que el Reverso Tenebroso se sintiera orgulloso.

—No te preocupes, Klivian, sé exactamente cual va a ser tu posición.

* * *

Darth Vader raramente tenía ya días buenos, pero sí que tenía días con grados variables de maldad. Hoy estaba siendo espectacularmente horrible. Había empezado tan bien-habían conseguido una pista afortunada sobre el paradero de una irritante célula Rebelde en el sistema Lykon –pero luego el comando que había enviado a lidiar con los Rebeldes aterrizó en la dirección incorrecta, luego metieron la pata con la emboscada, con el resultado de ningún Rebelde capturado mientras que todos sus comandos así como una importante parte del espaciopuerto más productivo de Lykon acabaron volados en pedazos. En consecuencia su día había estado consumido con quejas del gobierno Lykoniano, evadiendo a la prensa galáctica y explicando todo el follón al Emperador. Tal como atestiguaban los varios cadáveres de oficiales senior de soldados de asalto, el Señor Oscuro no estaba de humor para más inconvenientes.

Por desgracia, sus obstinados hijos nunca habían tenido muy en cuenta sus preferencias. Así que por supuesto fue esa misma tarde cuando llegó el siguiente informe de su espía en la Rebelión, completo con holos de la última indiscreción de los mellizos.

Darth Vader estaba ahora escondido en sus aposentos, los ojos pegados al holoproyector con esa fascinación mórbida que la mayoría de seres reserva para cataclismos naturales o genocidios. Parpadeando en tonos azules ante sus ojos se estaba desarrollando una escena sórdida en una espaciosa cabina de la nave. Al frente estaban Luke y la Princesa en uniformes de diario, agarrándose la mano y mirando a un Mon Calamari de ojos saltones vestido con uniforme de Almirante que presuntamente debía ser el capitán de la nave. Alrededor de Luke había toda una selección de amigos suyos y el recién descongelado Solo, sonriendo beatíficamente al acto. Alrededor de Leia había una selección de sus amigas y un solo piloto masculino, sujetando el ramo de flores de la novia y balanceándose sobre unos tacones altos. Su sonrisa parecía ser un tanto forzada. Al fondo del pasillo rodaba un rotundo y pequeño androide astromecánico; encima de su domo colgaban un par de anillos resplandecientes de plata. Tras él, un delgado droide de protocolo dorado iba soltando pétalos falsos desde el casco de vuelo que estaba usando como cesto de flores.

—Nos encontramos aquí reunidos…—dijo en tono áspero el Almirante de cara de pez.

A los ochenta y cinco segundos de empezar el holo marcado como "Ensayo de Boda", todo el equipo electrónico de los aposentos de Lord Vader sufrió un daño catastrófico de manera inexplicable. Unos quince minutos después una petición de reparación llegó a la estación de mantenimiento técnico del _Ejecutor_. Unos veintiocho minutos después salía del Hangar Doce y sin autorización un carguero con todos los técnicos que quedaban en el Destructor, y el Alférez Pol Bhussy, operador del Cañón Láser 52B, les disparó a los motores. Se estrello en alguna parte de la luna de Endor, la cual estaba orbitando el _Ejecutor_. Se sospecha que los supervivientes fueron adoptados por los Ewoks, que es la explicación que algunos xenobiólogos dan por el impresionante salto en tecnología Ewok que ocurrió los dos siguientes siglos-pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

En Alderaan-según Leia y Tycho- los ensayos tenían lugar tradicionalmente un mes antes de la boda. Ya habían pasado la mitad de esos treinta días, y Luke Skywalker estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento? Llegados a este punto estaría encantado de acabar con toda la treta, pero Leia parecía determinada a no dejar que Fred pensase que había ganado. Luke había empezado a preocuparse de que se casaría con él solo por pura testarudez.

—¿Leia? ¿Han? — se inclinó hacia la escotilla de la sala recreativa del _Halcón_.

—Solo yo y Chewie—refunfuñó Han. Solo se le veía la espalda, el resto de él bajo el banco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí debajo?

—Bueno, ni tú ni Lando, como los amigos de primera categoría que sois, os habéis molestado en hacer nada de mantenimiento en el conducto de energía del cañón dorsal en los últimos seis meses.

—Yo lo _intenté_ —contestó Luke. —Es solo que no pude encontrarlo. No se me ocurre por qué nadie iba a buscar el panel de acceso bajo la mesa de juegos de la sala de recreación.

—¿Qué? — Han parecía herido, lo cual sabía Luke que no era nada más que un acto descarado. —Está justo al lado de los conductos de aire y las rutas de cableado del cañón, ¡tiene todo el sentido del mundo!

—¡Excepto que toda la razón de ser de un panel de acceso es que tiene que ser accesible! Las entrañas de esta nave están tan retorcidas, que casi lo único del esquemático que es cierto es el bloque del motor, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello.

—Solo recuerda que son mis ingeniosas modificaciones las que siguen salvándote el culo— le dijo Han, torciendo la cara para exhibir su sonrisa torcida. —Dame el pasador de jumpers, ¿quieres?

Luke rebuscó entre el kit de herramientas y lo encontró justo cuando entró Leia.

—Hola, Leia—dijo mientras le pasaba la herramienta a Han—quería hablar contigo acerca de todo este asunto con Fred Antilles. Específicamente, ¿cómo planeas el no casarte conmigo al final?

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de su expresión seria.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que el Imperio acaba de darnos la excusa perfecta para posponer la boda indefinidamente—dijo Leia. Le pasó un datapad.

—Mira lo que nuestra red de espías Bothans ha grabado en órbita alrededor de Endor.

Luke encendió la pantalla. Y la dejó caer al suelo.

—No.

—Sí— dijo Leia.

Han salió arrastrándose debajo del banco.

—¿Qué es?

Luke le entregó el datapad. A Han casi se le cae también.

—Debe ser una broma— dijo casi sin voz.

—Eso me gustaría.

Luke se estremeció y miró fijamente la esfera a medio terminar de aspecto horriblemente familiar, rotando lentamente alrededor de la brillante luna como si fuese un mosquito obeso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No estamos seguros aun—dijo Leia—. Estamos esperando más informes; deberían llegar dentro de poco. Ni siquiera sabemos si ya es operacional. Miró la imagen como a través de ella, y Luke sospechó que estaba recordando una Estrella de la Muerta que _había_ demostrado ser operacional. —Todo esto es clasificado, por supuesto, pero he pensado que deberías saberlo Luke, porque podrías estar muy ocupado dentro de poco. Si todavía tienes pensado hacer ese viaje a donde está el Maestro Yoda, he pensado que deberías saberlo ya. Te daré el visto bueno para ir si prometes que será un viaje rápido.

—Sí—dijo Luke—. Sí, creo que voy a ir.

* * *

Si alguien se hubiese molestado en buscar debajo del colchón del catre de Fred Antilles, podrían haber llegado a la conclusión de que algo realmente malo le pasaba al analista de inteligencia. Estaba lleno con el tipo de novelas, revistas y libros de autoayuda normalmente reservados para chicas adolescentes y treintañeras solteras y desesperadas. Docenas y docenas de horribles publicaciones sensibleras, todas ellas releídas, incluso las páginas más empalagosas- algunas de ellas incluso subrayadas y anotadas. Cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que Fred Antilles había dejado la órbita del planeta Cordura. Lo que nadie hubiera creído- lo que el mismo Karlino apenas creía- es que todo se trataba de investigación profesional.

Desde el fiasco del ensayo se había pasado todas sus horas libres buscando la manera de de darle un sensato empujoncito (o incluso, un empujón contundente) a la reluctante pareja. Se había apropiado con entusiasmo furibundo de un alijo de literatura empalagosa, robándola de los cuartos de baño femeninos de la nave, y había compilado listas enteras de ideas románticas. Pero no se había atrevido a esperar que el Destino le fuese a entregar semejante oportunidad de oro. Justo esta mañana le habían que procesara un permiso de emergencia para Skywalker, Luke. ¡Ahora que el prometido de la Princesa se había quitado de en medio, tenía una oportunidad de actuar!

Para ser profesional repasó sus listas, pero ya había decidido qué plan iba a ser su billete para el éxito. Y con toda esa gente apostando a que la Princesa y Solo se iban a juntar, disponía de docenas de cómplices potenciales para hacerlo funcionar.

 _¡Karlino Van Hermahutt, espía Imperial extraordinario, esta misión la vas a clavar!_

* * *

Han parpadeó al entrar en los aposentos de Leia. La sala principal había sido transformada. Las luces estaban apagadas y alguien había puesto unos cuantos globos luminosos a poco potencia a modo de velas. Habían traído el escritorio de Leia y puesto sillas. Han sospechaba que se trataba de una de las capas de Lando intentando pasar por un mantel. De fondo sonaba música romanticona. Y justo delante suyo una imprecisa versión de Lando esta supervisando a R2 mientras éste terminaba de arreglar los asientos. El astromech le soltó a Han un bip travieso y chocó contra su pierna al irse.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? — preguntó Han—. ¡Dijiste que Leia quería verme!

—Y querrá—dijo Lando—. ¿No te parece?

—Escucha—Han dijo como enfadado— puedo ocuparme perfectamente yo solo de cortejarla, Calrissian…

—Por supuesto que puedes—dijo Lando—. Siéntate y te cuento de qué va todo esto. Han le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

—Vale, ese tipo Antilles debe haberse enterado de que Luke se ha marchado, porque esta tarde vino a mi nave y me preguntó si estaría interesado en ayudarle a preparar una cena a la luz de las velas para vosotros dos tortolitos.

Han parpadeó.

—¿Antilles ha preparado todo esto?

—No,no, le dijo que yo me ocuparía de todo—Lando le guiño un ojo—. Ahora, dije que él debería ser el camarero, así que en cualquier momento va a aparecer aquí para ayudar con el resto de la comida y servir los platos. Leia ya lo sabe todo, he hecho que R2 le pasara una nota en su oficina. Ahora todo lo que tú tienes que hacer es interpretar el papel de amante despechado, y seamos honestos, eso puedes hacerlo de memoria, Solo.

—Debería meter tu asqueroso culo en los cañones del _Halcón_ y dispararte de vuelta a Vader—dijo Han como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Vas a tener una noche a la luz de las velas con la mujer que amas! ¡Y todo lo que tienes que hacer es actuar un poco durante la cena! Te prometo que después del postre os dejo solos, y podéis pasar juntos el resto de la noche.

—Vale—se quejó Han—. Pero más vale que la comida sea malditamente buena.

* * *

—¿Le parece que se marchará pronto, Capitán Solo? — le preguntó Leia glacialmente mientras le daba un bocado al filete.

 _Kreth_ , se maravilló Han, _es tan buena que casi me lo creo_.

—No antes del postre—contestó con una sonrisa encantadora. Su papel estaba resultando bastante fácil; solo tenía que pretender que estaban otra vez como en Hoth. Lo que resultaba incluso más sencillo teniendo en cuenta que Leia estaba totalmente en plan Princesa de Hielo.

—Me refería a si dejará pronto la _Rebelión_ —le corrigió Leia. Con una voz que podría congelar helio. —Después de todo—añadió, devolviendo la mirada a su filete— _pretendía_ hacerlo antes de ciertos retrasos inevitables.

 _Cariño_ , pensó Han con admiración, _con un tono así, ¿quién necesita un cuchillo_ _serrado?_

En voz alta dijo, —De hecho, he cambiado de opinión. Quiero quedarme en la Rebelión.

—¿Ah, si? — remarcó ella con supremo desinterés.

—Lo digo en serio—dijo Han. Y para su propia sorpresa así era. Leia debió percatarse, porque sus ojos brillaron y le falló por un momento la máscara de hielo. Empezó a decir algo, pero en ese momento Fred Antilles apareció por la puerta para rellenar sus copas de vino. Había sacado de alguna parte un abrigo negro y una pajarita para ponerse. Han casi podía admirar su dedicación. Cuando Fred desapareció en la habitación de al lado, Leia sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y garabateó en su servilleta, _¿te quedas de verdad?_

El cogió pluma y servilleta. _Sí_.

La Princesa de Hielo se derritió con una sonrisa radiante. Se echó para delante y le apretó la mano. El le devolvió la sonrisa, olvidando que cuando se sentía sentimentaloide la sonrisa le salía especialmente torcida.

—Bueno—dijo Leia en voz alta, con la misma voz invernal de antes—me alegro de escucharlo, Capitán. La Alianza necesita todos los pilotos que pueda conseguir. Le soltó la mano y volvió a poner la expresión helada; un instante después Fred volvió cargando la ensalada. — ¿Ha hablado con el General Madine para recibir una asignación permanente?

—La verdad es que iba a preguntártelo—dijo Han, disparando su voz más patéticamente anhelante—. ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo para mirarlo tú misma? _De verdad_ que confío en tu juicio.

Leia se aguantó las ganas de soltar una risa de suficiencia. El se rió sin piedad por la espalda de Fred. Esta estaba resultando ser la mejor idea que había tenido Lando.

—Me temo que simplemente no dispongo de tiempo, Capitán—replicó ella—. Entre el Consejo y mi próximo matrimonio estoy muy ocupada. Fred Antilles suspiró audiblemente mientras volvía a la otra habitación y ellos se rieron en silencio. Han escribió en la servilleta. _No creo q se rinda_.

 _Hay q deshacerse d él_ , estuvo de acuerdo Leia. _Reasignac a dif nave?_

 _Esclusa descompresión,_ escribió Han. Leia se aguantó una carcajada y luego se puso la servilleta en el regazo al ver como volvía Fred, cargando un solo plato de pasta con dos tenedores.

—Espaguetis Aldera para dos con salsa cinco quesos, complemento del chef— anunció.

—Encantador, pero ¿sería tan amable de traer otro plato? — dijo Leia.

A Fred se le cayó el rostro y se marchó con los hombros hundidos. Leia garabateó en la servilleta. _Plato amantes tradicional_.

 _?_ fue la característica respuesta de Han.

 _Fideos comidos dos extrem a la vez_ , contestó ella, mirándolo exasperada pero afectuosa.

Han soltó un silencioso _oh_.

 _Q mal no podem prbr_ , añadió Leia con una sonrisa traviesa.

Han se las apañó para responder justo antes de que Fred volviera con el plato extra _.¡otro momto entces!_

—Perdón—dijo Leia en voz alta mientras Fred se retiraba—. ¿Podría traerme otra servilleta, por favor? El Capitán Solo parece haber ensuciado la mía.

* * *

Dagobah no era el tipo de lugar donde sucedían cosas- en cualquier caso nada fuera de lo ordinario. Llovía, había niebla, pequeñas criaturas se reproducían y eran devoradas por criaturas más grandes, y todos estos monótonos eventos se sucedían uno detrás de otro sin siquiera un murmullo. Hoy había sido exactamente como el día anterior. El monstruo del pantano se había revolcado en su agujero fangoso. Los lagartos y serpientes continuaron exudando cieno. Los mosquitos se juntaron en nubes para separarse otra vez. Incluso el joven humano y el pequeño y anciano alien verde, que eran lo más chocante que había sucedido en toda la historia del planeta, estaban con sus asuntos en armoniosa observancia de la quietud perpetua de Dagobah. Uno podría haber pensado que semejante implacabilidad milenaria era una inviolable ley de la naturaleza.

Por lo que es natural que la vida natural de la zona se sorprendiera en grado sumo cuando el silencio reverencial fue roto por una frase estruendosa, el primer grito humano escuchado jamás en Dagobah.

—¿Qué ella es mi _qué_?


	8. Capítulo 8

_Tristemente llegamos al final del viaje, ha sido un placer, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

* * *

 **LIOS DE HERMANOS**

 **Octavo Capítulo**

* * *

Gracias al Imperio y a su embrionaria arma del juicio final, y gracias al hecho de que su horrible caso de gripe Dymiana la obligaba a pasar tres horas cada mañana enganchada a drogas anti nausea por medio intravenoso en la enfermería, Leia había pasado todo su tiempo libre esta semana deliberando con el resto del Comando de la Alianza, incluyendo el Consejo y los principales estrategas. A pesar de haber sido ascendido al rango de General por el mismo Madine (al que solo le faltó frotarse las manos de alegría triunfal), Han no estaba lo suficientemente alto en la cadena de mando como para merecer un asiento en estas reuniones ultra clasificadas. Como la Alianza, en toda su sabiduría, no le había asignado un mando aun al nuevo General, lo único que podía hacer era especular, trastear el Halcón y distraerse atormentando a Fred Antilles cuando fuera posible.

Con Luke ausente para reunirse con ese misterioso personaje de Yoda, tenía que especular él solo, pero Chewie y Lando le hacían compañía en el _Halcón_ mientras que varios pilotos Pícaros se unieron a él para conspirar contra Fred. A la princesa le llegaron dos cartas falsas de su ausente prometido, las dos escritas por Wedge y con Hobbie falsificando la firma de Luke. También se las apañaron para que Fred interceptara la supuesta respuesta de Leia, compuesta por Tycho dando éste la razón de que él era el único otra Alderaaniano disponible. Han incluso había invitado al tipo raro al _Halcón_ para pedirle ayuda para escribirle a Leia una carta de amor, lo cual le ganó un saludo militar perfectamente ejecutado por parte del notoriamente indisciplinado Wes Janson.

Eso había sido esta mañana. Han añadió la firma de Fred a la carta después de que éste se marchara y le envió el mensaje a Leia a la enfermería; esto tendría que animarla. Pero lo dejó sin nada que hacer hoy excepto ajustar el proyector trasero de escudo del _Halcón_. Han odiaba ajustar proyectores de escudo. Nunca cooperaban…

—¡Han!

Levantó la mirada sorprendido desde la parte superior del casco del _Halcón_ y vio a Luke entrar corriendo al hangar, llevando todavía su traje espacial naranja y con el casco bajo un brazo. Se le mejoró la actitud amarga. Luke tenía muy buena mano con los proyectores de escudo.

—¡Ey, chaval! Ven, estoy a punto de empezar con este proyector, podría venirme bien…

—Luego—resolló Luke—. ¿Dónde está Leia?

Han dejó su kit de herramientas frunciendo el ceño.

—Debe estar saliendo de la enfermería, me parece. ¿Por qué?

—Es importante—dijo Luke. Han le echó un vistazo al rostro y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Nunca había visto a Luke tan consternado. Se sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y se lo arrojó al chaval.

—Mira a ver si contesta, no sé…

Luke pulsó el comunicador con la frecuencia de Leia, y luego le dio al botón amarillo de emergencia para añadir un toque de urgencia a la llamada. Han levantó las cejas.

—¿Han? ¿Qué ocurre?— contestó la voz inquieta de Leia.

—Soy Luke. ¿Puedes reunirte con Han y conmigo en el _Halcón_? Es importante.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo.

Siguió una pausa tensa.

—Por supuesto—contestó Leia—. Estoy de camino.

* * *

Leia todavía tenía un aspecto gris cuando llegó al Halcón; la gripe Dymiana no había cedido por completo aun. Luke no dejó de moverse adelante y atrás por toda la sala de recreación hasta que llegó ella. El pobre chaval parecía tan molesto que Han no tenía el corazón de hacer nada excepto sugerirle que se quitara el traje de vuelo que ya debía estar agarrotado. Leia empezó a darle un abrazo de bienvenida a Luke, pero se detuvo al notar su expresión. Se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta y se sentó. A Han tampoco le gustó mucho la expresión de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? — sonó inusualmente amable, como si sospechara que Luke tenía una enfermedad Terminal.

Luke tragó, dio unos pocos pasos más y finalmente se sentó. Por el aspecto de su rostro uno pensaría que el chaval marchaba directo a su muerte en vez de estar hablando con un par de buenos amigos.

—Nunca os he dicho a ninguno lo que me pasó con Vader en Bespin—dijo en tono áspero.

Han asintió entendiendo un poco mejor de que iba todo. Leia le había hecho un pequeño resumen de la lucha de Luke contra Vader; tenía que haber sido un infierno para el chaval, teniendo en cuenta que el tipo había asesinado a su padre. ¿Pero qué más había pasado que ni siquiera Leia sabía?

Leia miró a Luke intensamente, sin duda preguntándose eso mismo.

—¿Si?

—Me dijo algo sobre mi padre que yo no sabía.

—¿Y creíste a ese cretino? —Han no pudo evitar que se le escapara un estallido. Leia lo fulminó con la mirada. —Lo siento.

—Le pregunté al maestro Yoda sobre ello—continuó Luke— y me dijo que era verdad.

—¿Qué era verdad? Leia todavía estaba usando esa voz silenciosa propia de la enfermería.

Luke miró fijamente al suelo un momento, luego suspiró profundamente y susurró.

—Mi padre no está muerto. Es…Vader.

Han lo miró fijamente. Luego parpadeó. Luego intentó limpiarse el obvio tapón de cera de los oídos y dijo, —Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir que Vader es tu viejo?

Luke, presionándose las sienes con cansancio, consiguió asentir débilmente.

Han le echó un vistazo a Leia para ver si estaba de acuerdo con su juicio de que deberían enviar a Luke al hospital psiquiátrico. La mirada en blanco de ella había adquirido una horrible pizca de creencia.

—Bien—dijo Han, dado que nadie más parecía hacerlo— eso no lo he visto venir.

—Empeora más aun— murmuró Luke.

—Déjame—dijo Han, intentando introducir una pizca de optimismo— el Emperador es tu primo.

Luke no sonrió. Llegado a este punto probablemente tenía miedo de que fuera cierto. Levantó los ojos del suelo y los clavó en dirección a Leia.

—Veréis…tengo una hermana gemela.

Han levantó las cejas, a punto de hacer una broma sobre quien podría ser dicha hermana gemela. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Luke no había desviado la mirada de Leia. Los miró rápidamente de uno a otro conforme iba entendiendo. La boca se le abrió automáticamente, pero en esta ocasión no encontró nada que decir.

—Lo sé—murmuró Leia—. De algún modo…siempre lo he sabido…

—Lo siento—susurró Luke en el silencio siguiente.

Leia tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, pero eso la devolvió a la realidad.

—No seas estúpido—le reprendió—. He sacado un hermano de todo esto. ¡Y uno bien bueno! Se inclinó hacia delante para darle un fuerte abrazo durante varios minutos. Han se metió las manos en los bolsillos intentando no mirar.

De repente Leia se separó y soltó, —¿Y te has estado guardando todo esto para ti solo durante _seis meses_?

—Solo la parte sobre Vader—balbuceó Luke, avergonzado—. No me enteré de lo tuyo hasta hace un par de días.

Leia levantó los brazos al aire.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡No me extraña que desde Bespin hayas tenido un aspecto horrible! Fiefek, _hombres_ tercos…Dejó de hablar sin dejar de mover el entrecejo y agitando la cabeza con desesperación.

—Bueno, Alteza, si alguna vez descubro que estoy emparentado con un psicópata homicida, se lo haré saber enseguida—añadió Han, con una sonrisa traviesa, intentando mitigar la tensión.

—Por todos los nueve infiernos que lo harás—le dijo Leia, plantándole un beso ligero. Han le echó un vistazo a Luke cuando se separaron, pero el chaval no parecía estar para nada aliviado. Han se le acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

—No te preocupes, chaval. Solo porque tu sádico padre nos haya torturado y me haya congelado en carbonita no es razón para que dejemos de ser amigos. ¿Verdad, Leia?

—Cierto—dijo ella con firmeza. Le frunció el ceño a Luke. —Y no se te ocurra jamás decirme que estabas preocupado de que fuéramos a dejarte abandonado en el puesto de avanzada Imperial más cercano una vez nos hubiéramos enterado.

—Gracias—susurró Luke. Luego, con un valor que era por lo menos la mitad falso, añadió, —No estaba preocupado por eso.

—Bueno—Leia suspiró largamente, poniéndose entre los dos. — Sabéis lo que esto significa.

—Sí—se quejó Han—. Voy a tener que pedir permiso a Vader para salir con su hija.

Leia le dio un cachete solo por reflejo.

—Vamos a tener que dejar de liársela a Fred Antilles.

Luke asintió.

—Es una pena—dijo, sin parecer que se lo pareciera para nada—. Los muchachos se van a quedar decepcionados—añadió con más arrepentimiento.

—Un momento—murmuró Han. Se inclinó hacia delante y luego levantó la mirada con una sonrisa malvada. —Tengo una idea mejor.

Luke soltó un gemido.

* * *

Por el tortuoso cráneo de Karlino Van Hermahutt seguían apareciendo pensamientos peligrosos. La ausencia de una semana de Luke Skywalker del _Hogar Uno_ solo había servido para probar la verdad del viejo adagio que decía que la distancia hace crecer el cariño. Después de leer los últimos registros de la enfermería (en los que el nombre de la Princesa había hecho aparición todas las mañanas durante las últimas tres semanas) no resultaba sorprendente. Ahora que Skywalker había vuelto, Karlino podía sentir el invisible agarre de Lord Vader alrededor de su laringe. En sus momentos más oscuros las palabra "deserción" parecía circular a su alrededor. Como un estúpido pez Nubiano.

Karlino le echó un vistazo a la ominosa y pequeña nota, escrita a mano en una hoja, que le había entregado un droide de protocolo dorado esa misma mañana. En la hoja una mano delicada había escrito _Señor Antilles, queda cordialmente invitado a una pequeña_ _reunión de amigos para celebrar el retorno seguro del Comandante Skywalker, 1700 Hora Galáctica Estándar, Alojamiento 1233-B_. Al fondo estaba la firma de la Princesa. Ahora eran las 1655, y Karlino se encontraba yendo mecánicamente hacia los aposentos de la Princesa como si se dirigiera a su propio ahorcamiento. Lo que resultaba apropiado, la verdad; en su inmediato futuro no hay duda de que el estrangulamiento iba a tener un papel principal. Karlino se apretó el cuello de la chaqueta. Otra vez.

Llamó con la mano en la escotilla de la Princesa. La abrió la encantadora disidente política en persona, sonriéndole enormemente mientras le dirigía al interior. Dentro estaban reunidos los asociados habituales de los futuros novios: Solo y Calrissian charlando con aire despreocupados en una esquina, Skywalker y el Wookie peleándose por una bandeja de snacks y un puñado de pilotos Pícaros a la mitad de una partida de sabacc. Tycho Celchu parecía ir ganando, dejando a Antilles, Janson y Klivian murmurando cabreados sobre la dudosa confianza de los desertores Imperiales. Todos ellos lo saludaron, lo que arañó los nervios del desconsolado espía como un rallador de queso en las uñas del pie.

—¿Te unes al juego, Antilles? —sugirió Antilles.

—Podría soportar el ganar otros cien— dijo Celchu.

—En realidad— se interpuso la Princesa— ahora que estamos todos aquí, Luke y yo tenemos un anuncio especial que hacer. ¿Trespeo?

El droide de protocolo dorado reapareció, repartiendo pequeños vasos en los que Skywalker fue vaciando una botella de champán Kluviano, para el agrado de casi todos. Habiendo llenado todas las copas, se situó junto a la Princesa y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Como todos sabéis—dijo la Princesa—la relación entre Luke y yo se ha ido haciendo más cercana y pronto nos uniremos como si fuéramos uno. Hicieron una pausa para atisbar adorablemente cada uno a los ojos del otro. Karlino estaba tan perturbado que no se dio cuenta del repentino ataque de tos que le dio a la vez a varios de los asistentes. Tampoco observó el traidor tic en el borde de la boca de Skywalker.

—Pero recientemente—continuó Skywalker mientras la Princesa se apretaba aun más contra él— hemos recibido una sorprendente noticia que acabamos de confirmar en la enfermería. Siempre nos hemos sentido muy conectados debido al hecho de que los dos fuimos adoptados cuando éramos bebés.

—Lo que nunca sospechamos—concluyó la Princesa—¡es que éramos gemelos biológicos!

La esperanza que de repente iluminó el núcleo del alma de Karlino Van Hermahutt resultó casi insoportable. ¿Podría ser? _¿Podría ser?_

—Sí—dijo Skywalker, apretando contra sí a su recién encontrada hermana tan cerca que muy bien podrían ser siameses—, ¡ahora nos damos cuenta de que con la boda vamos a estar más unidos de lo que nunca habíamos soñado!

Todo el mundo rompió a aplaudir y a dar gritos de aprobación. Solo levantó su vaso y gritó, —¡Por una familia realmente reunida!

—¡Viva, viva!

Karlino se quedó mirando fijamente a la sonriente pareja otro momento. Entonces, sin importarle ya las sutilezas, agarró la botella de champán de la mesa, la vació, y salió tambaleándose de la cabina.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras él todo el grupo estalló en una carcajada desenfrenada. Ante los gritos de "Otra, otra" de los Pícaros, Leia realizó una parodia de reverencia. Luke escondió su cara ardiendo entre las manos mientras Wes le palmeaba la espalda.

—¡Una entre un millón, Jefe! —se jactó, claramente a punto de explotar de orgullo por la actuación totalmente fura de carácter de su comandante. —¿Cierto, Solo?

Han, paralizado con espasmos de risa en una esquina, no pudo hacer más que asentir. Lando les aplaudió a los dos con una ancha sonrisa.

—¿Nos dejaréis acabar _ahora_ con esta estúpida charada? — se quejó Luke.

—Sabes, Jefe, después de un show como ese, me parece que sí—dijo Wedge.

—Por supuesto, no vamos a dejar que se te olvide—le recordó Hobbie, brindando con él con lo que quedaba de champán—. Pero prometemos no decírselo a tu papá, ¿qué te parece eso?

A la vena renegada de Leia le había encantado la idea de Han hacerle una más a Antilles, y había convencido a Luke para ello prometiéndole que trasladarían a Antilles a otra nave al día siguiente. Sospechaba que ella había usado algún truco Jedi con él. En cualquier caso, se había sentado con Lando y los Pícaros para explicarles lo de su árbol familiar revisado antes de introducirlos en el esquema. No estaba seguro de que Lando le creyera, pero los Pícaros encontraban todo el asunto increíblemente entretenido. Lejos de rechazarle, parecían encontrar un perverso orgullo en la revelación de que su Comandante Jefe era en realidad un engendro de Sith. Todos acordaron con gran deleite al plan de Solo, dejando a Luke sin alternativa excepto fingir incesto y esperar que nada de esto llegara a los oídos de Vader.

—Si le cuentas lo que sea de todo esto a _cualquiera_ —gruñó Luke— te envío empaquetado con mi padre, Klivian.

—Mírale el lado bueno, jefe—dijo Tycho—. ¡Creo que al viejo de Fred Antilles finalmente se le ha ido la olla!

* * *

El Teniente Kyler Mospa, que solo hacía unos días que había recibido tanto una promoción como un traslado al Servicio de Inteligencia Imperial, tembló durante todo el recorrido de vuelta por la pasarela del puente hasta su estación de trabajo.

—Bien hecho—dijo su vecino por la derecha, el Teniente Tooma—. He visto novatos desmayarse incluso antes de llegar hasta él.

Mespa, recién entregada la actualización vespertina de Inteligencia para el comandante de la Marina Imperial, echó un vistazo al final del punte, donde el enorme terror de capa negra acechaba en carne y hueso (por decir algo).

—Dioses, casi puedo oler el miedo que da.

—Por supuesto. Las buenas noticias son que si se enfada por algo de Inteligencia normalmente se lo hace pagar a los jefazos. Así que lo único que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de no ascender.

—Mala suerte que nadie me avisara de eso antes de que me pusieran los galones—murmuró Mespa—. De ahora en adelante pienso mantener la nariz alejada de…

—¡Sssshhhh! ¡Que viene!

Mespa empezó a teclear sin sentido su consola frenéticamente hasta que los ecos de las botas se perdieron en la distancia, luego suspiró de alivio.

—Engendro de Sith, espero que me transfieran.

* * *

Vader ojeó el archivo que le había traído el Teniente de Inteligencia. El agente Van Hermahutt había enviado su informe con dos semanas de adelanto.

 _Esto_ , se dijo a sí mismo de modo desapasionado, _más_ _vale que sea bueno_.

Una vez en sus aposentos cargó el holoarchivo en su proyector nuevo. Esta vez solo contenía un único holodocumento, sin los habituales archivos de apoyo. Lo puso en marcha. Van Hermahutt apareció en miniatura, espantosamente hecho polvo.

—Mi Señor, lamento informarle que la misión ha resultado imposible—carraspeó el agente—. Organa y Skywalker están determinados a permanecer juntos a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Incluiría evidencia para validarlo excepto que solo me quedan cinco minutos para alcanzar la siguiente lanzadera de suministros para salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? —rugió Vader al holograma—. ¡No te he dado permiso para abandonar tu puesto!

—Ofrezco mi renuncia con efecto inmediato con intención de dirigirme a las Regiones Desconocidas—farfulló Van Hermahutt—pero claro, no es que haya mucho de lo que informar de todos modos. Según la costumbre Alderaaniana Skywalker y Organa deberían casarse dentro una semana más o menos. En cualquier caso, incluso si no lo hacen, debido a recientes acontecimientos me voy forzado a concluir que su relación será permanente.

Inexplicablemente, Vader sintió un repentino y terrible presentimiento.

—Desde la llegada del Capitán Solo más o menos—gimoteó el agente—me he enterado que la Princesa ha estado enferma. Específicamente, he determinado que ha estado enferma _regularmente_ todas y cada una de las mañanas las últimas tres semanas. La explicación más razonable es, por supuesto, un embarazo…

Vader se desmayó al momento.

* * *

 _Como una semana después, sobre la luna de Endor…_

* * *

La escotilla del AT-AT siseó al abrirse, y allí-¡finalmente!- escoltado por un grupo de guardias, estaba su obstinado hijo. Vader cargó hacia delante sin hacerle caso a la escolta casi antes de que el oficial tuviera la oportunidad de informar de nada o de entregar el sable de luz de Luke. Entonces agarró a Luke por el brazo y lo arrastró por el corredor de la plataforma de aterrizaje hacia un lugar un poco más privado.

—Sabes—dijo Luke con valentía nerviosa—arrastrarme de este modo _no_ va a convencerme para ir al Reverso Tenebroso…

—Olvida el Reverso Tenebroso—espetó Vader—. ¿Está embarazada tu hermana?

A Luke se ensancharon los ojos más que algunos cañones láser que conocía Vader.

—¡Herm-embara-espera! ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

—¿ _Está_ embarazada? —chirrió Vader.

—¡No! —aulló Luke—. ¡No que yo sepa, en cualquier caso! ¿Por qué infiernos ibas a pensar eso?

El obsesivo agarre de Vader al brazo de Luke se relajó un poco.

—Si estás seguro de que ni tú ni ese depravado de Solo habéis-¡un momento! Volvió a apretar con fuerza el bíceps del muchacho.

—¿Cuánto hace que sabes que es tu hermana?

—¡Ni siquiera una semana! ¿Cuánto hace que _tú_ lo sabes?

Vader, ignorando la pregunta, se obligó a sí mismo a relajar la intensidad de su agarre y a asumir un tono más moderado.

—En ese caso, quizás tu conducta con ella pueda ser excusada.

—¿Qué conducta? —preguntó Luke nerviosamente.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, hijo mío—gritó Vader, apuntando con el dedo de su mano libre a la nariz del muchacho—. ¡Tengo evidencia holográfica de que habéis estado envueltos románticamente!

Luke lo miró boquiabierto, intentando fingir inocencia pero pareciendo culpable como el pecado.

—N-no sé de lo que hablas.

—¿Tal vez el beso que compartisteis en Hoth hace que suene la campana? ¿O vuestras cenas íntimas? ¿O vuestro reciente _ensayo de boda_? — el tono de Vader se lanzó del sarcasmo a la ira. — ¿O todos los múltiples avisos que intenté enviarte? ¿O posiblemente el agente al que encargué que os separara? ¿O…?

Luke frunció el ceño.

—Espera un momento. ¿No te referirás a ese tipo tan raro de Fred Antilles?

Vader hizo una pausa a la mitad de la bronca.

—Ese creo que era su alias, sí.

Luke levantó los brazos al aire.

—Y nosotros que pensábamos que era un acosador de Leia. Increíble. Y nunca se dio cuenta de que le estábamos tomando el pelo todo el tiempo- voy a matar a Wes, todo esto culpa suya- ¡un momento! ¡ _Sí_ que enviaste esos ridículos mensajes de la línea de acceso! ¡Y rescataste a Han del palacio de Jabba! Fuerza, espera a que Leia se entere de esto…

Vader lo apuñaló con el dedo justo en el pecho.

—¿Esperas que me crea que los dos acabasteis prometidos solo por una broma?

—¡No era un compromiso! —protestó Luke.

—¡Le diste un _anillo_! —Vader estaba que echaba humo—. ¡Yo mismo lo presencié en una grabación holográfica! ¿Qué era eso si no un anillo de compromiso?

—¡Le di un _anillo de la memoria_! ¿Ves? Luke se sacó con torpeza un anillo de plata del dedo.

Vader lo inspeccionó. Por el interior estaba grabado _Owen y Beru Lars_. Sintiéndose de repente bastante avergonzado, se lo devolvió. Luke esta maldiciendo en voz baja contra Wes, Hobbie, Tycho y Wedge, quienesquiera que fuesen.

—Entonces…¿ _no_ estás en una relación romántica con tu hermana?

—¡ _No!_

—Oh.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, rotos solo por los ocasionales aullidos y silbidos de la fauna local. Cerca en algún lugar una tubería estaba goteando. En alguna clase de existencia espiritual post-mortem, Obi-Wan kenobi y un gran número de Jedis estaban sin duda aullando de la risa. Luke se frotó la cabeza con poca energía. Vader hizo una nota mental para estrangular a todo su personal de Inteligencia. Lentamente. Y luego decapitar a todo el mundo en el Ministerio Imperial de Inteligencia. Y luego dar caza a Karlino Van Hermahutt y trocearlo hasta hacer confeti.

—Déjame suponer—dijo Luke, apoyándose contra la barra y mirando hacia el techo—. ¿Me espera el Emperador?

Intentando ignorar lo increíblemente ridículo que se sentía, Vader contestó, —Al menos es el único que está esperando.

Luke soltó un resoplido y se frotó la frente con la manos atadas antes de reanimarse y contemplar a su padre con un astuto chispeo en los ojos que hizo que Vader decididamente se sintiera en desventaja, a pesar de ser el que tenía las dos manos libres, dos sables de luz y el poder de la oscuridad de su lado.

—Entonces…volviendo a tu primer comentario, ¿está en juego todavía el olvidarse del Reverso Tenebroso?


End file.
